Feathers and Stones
by DreamStoryWeaver
Summary: The Mighty Ducks have a game in Manhattan! And a certain group of nocturnal defenders are secretly charged with their safety! What'll happen if they chance to meet? Nosedive/Lexington
1. Small World

**Mory Rodriguez October 22, 2004**

**Mighty Ducks & Gargoyles**

**in**

**Feathers and Stone**

_[Ch. 1, Small World]_

Manhattan Island, New York, where you can be found walking down the Bronx _[the street not the dog.]_ or Central Park or any other popular places tourists love to visit. The city of lights and sound; where hardly anyone was asleep at night. Truly, one of the most magical places to visit for any traveling man, woman, and child… or duck. Down the streets of the highway a huge white, tank-like car, shaped almost like a duck's head was driving toward the city. Inside were seven special visitors who had come a long way to play a game against Manhattan's hockey team, the Bulldogs. The team's manager was at the wheel and chatting away at his cell phone while the members themselves were catching a few winks.

"Yeah hello Xanie?" asked the overweight man. "Boobala! It's me, Phil Pomfeather. Just thought you'd like to know that we're here and will join ya in a New York minute. Ha-ha-ha, a little joke there."

"Yes, charming." Replied a wealthy businessman from his office's phone. "I can see you don't waste a minute in these matters. Please know that my family and I are delighted to have you."

"Well hey the pleasure's all ours." Phil brown-nosed. "I mean c'mon. David Xanatos, the richest man in New York opening his home to the Mighty Ducks for their big game. I mean it's a real honor if not generous."

"Well I surely couldn't have let such an outstanding team be force to stay in some of the overrated hotels we have." Replied the millionaire. "By the way, is there any truth to the rumor that your team is really a group of… ducks?"

"Ha ha, you better believe it boobie." Chuckled the manager "But don't think you'll have to do anything special. They may be ducks but they're just like regular people. …Well more or less."

"I see." Chuckled David "I'll have everything ready for your arrival. And rest assured I've got the best security there is to see to it that you'll have nothing to worry about during your stay."

"Hey, thanks a million." Replied Phil "It's been a pleasure doing business with ya Mr. Xanatos. See ya in a few."

"Good bye Mr. Pomfeather." Concluded the businessman.

With that the two humans hung up their phones. David Xanatos looked out his window and saw that it was only a few minutes until sunset. With that in mind he decided to go and inform his 'security team' of the approaching arrival of their guests.

*****

Out on the lookout tower facing the city stood seven stone gargoyles. Each one posed as if they were ready to pounce on any who dared to invade their roost. The setting sun casting shadows upon their features made them appear to be even more fierce looking than they were. Mr. David Xanatos stood silently next to the very largest statue and waited as the sun soon disappeared on the horizon. It couldn't have been more that five seconds when suddenly the air was filled with the sound of splitting and the breaking of stone. The stone gargoyles were cracking, pieces fell off and revealed real flesh underneath it, then with a mix of roaring and yawning each gargoyle stood up in a stretch, shattering and shedding their stone skin and live once again.

"Good evening everyone." Greeted the human when the noise died down. "I trust everyone has slept well."

"Of course," Replied Goliath

"Excellent," Said the wealthy businessman. "Just thought I'd let you know we'll be having some very special guests staying with us for some time."

Brooklyn finished combing his hair with his talons before asking. "Really? What kind of guests?"

"The Mighty Ducks. They're a very popular hockey team." Replied David Xantos. "One whom I gave my word to that they will be quite secured during their stay here."

"Hockey?" asked Angela. "What is Hockey?"

"Wait, I think I've heard of that." said Lexington "On TV if I remember right. Isn't that a game?"

"Right you are Lexington," Said the human. "It's a very physically enduring sport that requires a great deal of balance, speed, and quick thinking. Not to mention strength and endurance."

"Gee." Broadway raised a brow in consideration, "It almost sound like battle practice."

"Indeed," Agreed Hudson. "If this sport is so demanding of such qualities, why would these guests of yours need our protection?"

"You'd be surprised at what many loyal fans of humans can do to a celebrity if they ever get their hands on one," Chuckled Xanatos. "They would practically tear them and others apart just to say they've touched their hand. However security can handle that. It's what the fans of the 'opposing team' are willing to do to 'keep' them from playing. And believe me there is no limit."

"I see," Nodded the clan leader. "Well, then they can rest assured. We won't allow anything to happen to them."

"Wonderful," replied David, "Also there is one more thing I would like to you to know…"

"Excuse me Mr. Xanatos." The millionaire turns to find his assistant, Owen, walking towards them. "Mr. Pomfeather is here with his team."

"Splendid," Replied the wealthy businessman. "Show them in Owen." To the gargoyles he added, "You might want to lurk in the dark for a bit and get a good look at our guests." He chuckled. "I think you'll find them to be… very interesting."

With that David Xanatos left the Wyvern clan to greet his guests. Curious about his last remark the clan glided down to lowers stoops and balconies so they could see this hockey team better. Goliath and Hudson had the balconies and were looking through the windows while the trio and Angela were on small ledges and in dark corners. Bronx stayed up the wall's walkway since he didn't have any wings to glide with.

"Do you see anything father?" Angela asked after a while.

The two older gargoyles couldn't believe what they were seeing at first. Surely this was some sort of trickery for the group of beings that were there were giant ducks! The huge gargoyle was so shocked he didn't have time to answer his daughter. At that moment Xanatos had walked out with what had to be the largest duck they had ever seen. He wore a long trench coat over a white shirt and black pants.

"That's… a biiiiiig duck." Remarked Broadway.

That is until they saw another that towered over the first by what had to be at least two feet! He would surely be even with Goliath in height. The first one was a gray mallard with an eye patch and a white stripe in its hair. His enormous friend had a little rat tail of black hair sticking out from the back of his head, through his dark tan colored feathers. He wore some baggy seat-pants and a slim white muscle shirt.

"And this is the court yard." Xanatos explained as he gave the tour. "I can assure you, it's large enough for you to practice your skills without any bothersome distractions."

"Whoa man." Replied the gray mallard "I gotta admit Mr. Xanatos; ya got some taste in style."

The tone and accent of his voice was very similar to most the people who live in the city. Yet his manner seemed more cultural. His large companion was quiet and was looking around with focus; yet calm eyes. Almost as if he was looking for something. His searching had abruptly ended when a third duck came barreling out of the castle and making such a ruckus that it almost scared the younger gargoyles into jumping out of their perch.

"Whoa! Cool!" yelled the third duck. "This is so beyond awesome!"

This duck was a peach colored male that had long blonde hair that reach down to his shoulders. He was wearing a white jacket over a jersey with a symbol of what looked like a duck-shaped mask and two crossed sticks in the back. A black belt held his blue jeans as he jumped, spin, and twirled around on his flashy in-line skates. He also had a backpack that jerked and sway with his sudden movements. At the reckless speed he was going he practically flew through the air whenever he decided to jump or grind on the ground stoops that held tiny flower garden in them.

"Stars! I bet you can see the whole city from up here!" continued the feathered skater. "I can't believe these things even exist here! Tuark would've loved this, it's so out of 'Dungeons and Dragons!'…"

By this time three more giant ducks came forward as their teammate continued his jabbering. There were two females. One was also peach colored with short red hair that wore a light blue blouse with brown slacks and a taller one that wore glasses, yellow tinted feathers, with purple pants, white shirt, and a lavender jacket. The third was a white male drake that wore a white jacket with the same symbol as his smaller teammate's, over a red sweatshirt, and jeans. He also wore what looked like a golden mask with red eyes that seem to watch his energetic companion with a cold glare.

"Aaaah." Sighed the red headed female duck. "Nosedive you're such a duckling!"

"Honestly." the gray mallard yawned. "That kid's the only one I know who can have that much energy with less than five hours of sleep."

"His is a sprite that must run free and wild," agreed the largest of the Mighty Ducks. "Though, I believe this might a little too wild."

As if on cue the blonde male, apparently known as Nosedive, skated towards his team and with kick flip on his blades he landed perfectly in front of the larger white mallard. "I love this place!" he cried with a wide grin towards the older duck.

"Glad to hear it," the masked duck replied. "Hopefully you love it enough not to break anything while you're skating around."

His tone was calm, almost jokingly, but the sharpness was more of authoritive manner. No doubt this duck called all the shots in the group, which would explain why he wore that mask. It was so obviously the symbol of leadership among them. However, the smaller duck he faced didn't seemed phase or intimidated by what the gargoyles assumed was a warning from his leader. In fact, in what had to be completely unorthodox gesture to the winged creatures, he started to joke about the last comment.

"Well if I do, and since this place is made of solid stone, than that only proves you make us train too hard," the blonde duck laughed as he poke his leader playfully on the chest, while the unseen guardians winced. "All work and no play. That's what ya turned into." Then to the gargoyles shock he began to make playful grabs at the mask. "C'mon take that thing off and skate with me. That is **if** you can even keep up now."

The first thing that crossed the younger gargoyles minds was that the young duck just made a huge mistake. The masked mallard simply pushed the younger ducks hands away, until the blonde duck finished his sentence. Then in one fast move the masked duck caught both arms by the slim wrists in one hand, and his free hand shot forward for a blow. However, to the gargoyles' surprise, instead of striking, the leader tickled the smaller duck on his sides.

"I know what you're trying to do Dive." Said the masked duck good humorly as he held the smaller duck prisoner by his wrists. "I'm not getting into a contest with you right now." He continued as the younger duck laughs and struggles only to be pulled into a bear hug and tickled even more. "We need to unpack, maybe wash up and change for dinner, and get to bed. We have to practice in the morning and we all need our sleep."

He finally released the smaller duck and watched him retreat a few steps before covering his sides and tried to stop laughing and claiming to the heavens that his leader was 'evil'. To which the masked mallard replied 'so I am' in a layback and amused manner. It was clear by now to the gargoyles that the blonde male was the youngest due to his behavior. The masked mallard was definitely the leader and apparently had some form of relationship with his smaller companion.

"Do you suppose," suggested Angela to the trio. "That they are a father and son?"

Lexington watched the two for a long time; the sight reminded him of his hatchlings years with his Rookery brothers. "Hmm, They're acting more like brothers to me. Brooklyn and Broadway used to gang up on me like that when we were little." The one called Nosedive had managed to calm down by this time.

"Ah, c'mon Wing." He started with a breathy whine. "Do I have to? I'm not even tired."

"Now Nosedive…" started the masked mallard.

"I know, I know." Nosedive cut in and took a pose. " 'We have a duty to ourselves to keep our bodies it top physical condition; so that we may be prepared to face whatever challenges are thrown at us.' " He deepened his voice and copied the bigger duck's authoritive stance. It was obvious to everyone he was imitating the white mallard. Then with a grin he started speaking with an accent. "But I've been stook in the Migrrratoor wit' noothang ta do since we've goon and landed. Canna exploorre the castle, I mean how ofton do we get a chaance taa be Scots dooks?"

He imitated a Scottish accent almost perfectly and brought a light chuckle to the other ducks. Even David Xanatos wasn't immune had to smile at his play; which widen when he glanced up and saw Hudson looking a little irritated at the youth's ignorance in mocking the Scottish. The trio and Angela found amusing because he sounded funny with the fake accent.

"Well, alright Nosedive," Said the duck's leader. "If you're really not that tired you can look around a bit. But, I want back inside by nine-thirty at the latest."

"Ten o'clock got it." Joked Nosedive and skated off.

"Nine-thirty and not a minute more," Repeated the white mallard.

"Okay, twelve midnight I got it," Replied the teen while landing a rail to grind.

"I mean it Dive," Called the masked duck.

"Got it! Three a.m.!" laughed the youth as he broke into the only Scottish song he knew of:

"**I'll take the high road and you'll take the low road**

**And I'll be in Scotland before ye!**

**My one dear ladyfair I'll never see again**

**On the bonny, bonny banks of Loch Lomond."**

Nosedive's voice rose and fell in harmony with his fake accent as he continued the song with a bounce on a dance that looked like an awkward version of a Scottish river-dance. This time Hudson couldn't help but smile down on him. He knew the old song well and it did his old heart good to know that some things of his passed life had survived over the last few centuries.

"The lad gots a fine voice for singing; I'll give him that," Commented the old warrior. "His dancing may need some improvement."

"Indeed," Agreed Goliath as the sight brought back some good memories. "I believe we should visit Elisa and tell her of our guests. Perhaps she may know something of them."

So the two old friends glided off towards the city. Meanwhile, Angela's and the trio's minds where on different matters. Broadway was interested in knowing more about the largest duck. It was clear to see that he was very strong, but possessed a very gentle manner around him. Still something that big has to eat a lot. Brooklyn was curious about the golden masked the leader was wearing. He wondered if there was symbol for Second-in-command if the flock had one. And Angela was wondering about their guests' origins. None of the beings she had ever seen came close in comparison. They watched the other ducks go back inside the castle with Xanatos, leaving the youngest one alone to explore the gardens.

"Do you suppose they are of the third race?" asked Angela

Brooklyn watched them a moment more before answering. "They sure look like they might be."

"Let's sneak near the widows in the dinning room," suggested Broadway. "We can see'em better from there. And maybe get something to eat from the kitchen too."

Brooklyn and Angela agreed and started to follow, but Angela stopped short noticing that their smallest clan member didn't seem to notice them leaving. Lexington was watching the younger duck as it did more incredible stunts and tricks on his shoes with wheels and wondered about the design and if he could maybe find a way to learn how to do a few. Mimicking could probably do the trick…

"Aren't you coming Lexington?" asked the female gargoyle, breaking his train of thought.

"Hmm?" the little gargoyle turned his attention. "Oh, no thanks, I'm going stick around here a while."

The tall female gargoyle nodded in understanding and left to join the others. Alone, Lexington stood on his little post and watched the blonde teenage duck. Strange how this duck was able to go out among the humans and be accepted as he is. Maybe perhaps since he acted the way most human children do, that he is seen beyond what he is. He seems to be able to make others smile and laugh with ease; even his leader was taken in with his harmless fun. Normally a being his size would be expected to be more, well… mature. Needless to say Lexington wanted to learn more about him. Yet he wasn't about to just glide down and struck up a conversation. He learned from his first unpleasant encounter with the Pack, thank you very much. So he contented himself with sitting on his perch and watched Nosedive make a figure of an eight backwards as he took in the site around him. Clearly this was the duckling's way of relaxing after goofing off.

"Aaah, this is the life." The duck remark out loud, "The night is clear, things are quite, crickets are chirping, a strange mysterious shadow is walking on the walk… What in the Stars?!" Nosedive doubled take over to the spot on the walkway. There. Something was moving up on the castle wall. "What's that?"

Lexington had also seen the movement and realized what was making it, but before he could make a move the duck had already skated toward the stairs that lead up towards the wall's walkway. He then began to take the steps three at a time while pulling his skates off and slipping on a pair of sneakers out his backpack until he reached the top. By the time the small gargoyle glided and perched on the left tower; Nosedive was already there, looking around slowly at the narrow walkway. Nothing.

"Hello? Anybody up here?… … Aw, so weird," Said the blonde duck. "I could've sworn there was…" Just then a grunting sound was made to his right. "Alright who there?!"

Whatever it was, it was shrouded in shadow and hiding inside one of the towers. From what he could make of it, it walked on all fours and it eyes seem to look as if they were glowing; a trick of the moon no doubt since it was full. The way it moved and sounded reminded Nosedive of only one Earth animal he knew well enough.

"Whoa, a dog!" cried the blonde teen, "Hey boy. C'mer I won't hurt ya."

Nosedive kneeled down and beacons the shadowy figure to show itself. It stayed put though, growling as it watched the strange duck with suspicion. The blonde teen noted the growling and moved a little slower forward as he reached for his backpack. He had half a baloney sandwich in there that was sure to calm this dog down, and then maybe it would let him pet it. Just as he reached to pull it out the animal jumped out into the moonlight with a huge roar of a bark… and it sure wasn't a dog.

*****

_**Inside the Castle**_

Duke was laying back, lazily, in a very comfy armchair in the guestroom along with the other ducks. Grin was sitting Indian-style on the floor, meditating. Mallory and Tanya were sitting on the couch flipping through the TV cannels and Wildwing enjoying a cool drink that Owen gave him.

"I gotta hand it ta Phil." Said Duke with a stretch. "He sure lucked out on this one."

"Oh, most definitely," Agreed Tanya "I mean an anchent, an antche, um, an old castle like this with m-modern necessities is, you know, very rare."

"Tell me about it," Mallory said with a yawn. "At least, these walls are pretty thick. Maybe enough so we could all get some sleep without Nosedive waking us up."

"Boy you know it sweetheart." the gray mallard replied with a sigh, "Haa ha, guess that leave Wildwing in trouble since his sharing a room with the Kid."

The older brother knew very well that Duke was fooling around with him. In the time that they all had spent on this planet the team had become a sort of family away from home. As far as they were considered the grey mallard sort of became an honorary brother to Nosedive, almost more like a father figure. Wildwing shared the same bond of course but it wasn't singled out the way his brother's was at the time. Besides it was a relief having an extra pair of eyes to help him watch out for Nosedive; especially during his leadership duties.

"Hey c'mon knock it off." Wildwing said after sipping his drink. "Dive maybe a livewire but he's not that bad."

"*yawn* Yah, I know." Replied Duke as he sat his feet on the footstool. "Ta be honest I envy the Kid. If I had half the energy he has now I'd probably go out and…"

"**Aaaaaaaaaaahh!**"

A terror filled scream split through the air with such volume it scared the ducks to their feet. Another one, more desperate than the last, had them running towards the large windows. There hanging for dear life on the edge of the walkway was their youngest teammate. They saw him jerk as he nearly lost his grip on the stone.

"Aaaaaaaahh!!" screamed the teenager as he nearly lost his grip. "Wildwing!!!"

"Nosedive!!!" cried the older brother in growing fear at the sight of his brother dangling from the ledge by one arm.

The former thief was also yelling out to the boy. "Hold on Kid!!!"

Wildwing turned and bolted out the doors followed by others; except Duke, who lunched his grappling hook at a near lookout tower and jump out through the window.


	2. Peekaboo

*****

_[Ch. 2, Peek-a-boo!]_

_**Few minutes earlier**_

The creature was blue from what he could tell. He barely dodged its lunge in time to see it leave clean claw marks on the small stone pillars. He had backed up against the very edge that faces the castle when it turned and started walking towards him. That's when his foot met thin air and slipped right from under him and he fell backwards. A scream shot out of Nosedive's beak as his hands shot up and had managed to grab a hold on the edge and saved himself. He didn't even dare to try and pull himself back up the edge without some kind of plan knowing full well what was up there. However, he knew it wouldn't be long before he'd lose his grip. The great beast was still there, looking down at him with those glowing white eyes as if considering what to do next.

All the young duck could do was stare into those sharp glowing eyes as he began to lose his grip as his arms soon started to give out. In a blink, his hand slipped, and he gave out a scream and call out for his brother… He didn't fall. He felt a tight grip on both his forearms and opened his eyes. Someone had grabbed him,… or rather something… something small with slim arms that were well muscled and hands with sharp claws gripping hard on his forearms. There were flaps of some kind attached to the arms and the skin looked like an oily green in the moonlight. Nosedive shifted his gaze upward to the face. The creature was bald, with pointed ears, and large eyes with brows that seem to curve almost like horns across its forehead.

"Hold on, I got you!" Its voice strained with trying to pull the large duck back up. The position it was in wasn't very good for the maneuver.

The young alien confused, frightened and amazed all at the same time by what he was looking at didn't say word. The small goblin-like creature barked out a name and an order to the dog-like creature as if it was a pet and had it grab onto him and pull. The strain on its arms hurt it and forced it to close its eyes. When they opened again they too were glowing like the monster dog. Just as Nosedive felt the edge of wall something from behind suddenly landed on top of him and rapped around his waist.

"I got ya Kid!" cried the familiar voice of his teammate. "Let go of the wall, its okay!"

The blonde duck turned and looked at Duke with wide, wild, confused eyes and looked back only to find that whatever had saved him from falling had disappeared. As if his mind wasn't frantic enough; his grip slipped again and with a shout he clung to the gray mallard like a newborn and held on as they were slowly lowered to the ground.

Lexington had crouched down the moment the gray mallard had appeared. It was bad enough the blonde duck had seen him up close like that and he seriously hopes the older duck didn't see him as well. He heard the gray mallard's voice fading as he tries to comfort the terrified teen. The little gargoyle carefully peered over the edge and watched as the other ducks had gathered around when the two finally reach the floor. The blonde duck practically jumped at the masked mallard and rapped his slim arms around his neck.

"Nosedive!" cried the masked duck when his companion leapt in his arms. "What happened? Are you alright?!"

The bigger duck was embracing as desperately as the smaller one was. Even from way up on the wall Lexington could see the teen trembling and knew he was too shocked to answer. The whole flock seemed beside themselves with worry. The littlest gargoyle and his dog could only watch as the masked leader swept the smaller duck off his feet and carried him back inside the castle. He glided down from the wall to the window to see what they would do.

*****

Inside the poor frighten teenager was laid on the sofa. Duke made everyone else give the two brothers some breathing room. Wildwing was drawn by the sheer look of fear his younger brother's eyes held. They were opened wide and the pupils had shrunk that he was sure Nosedive wasn't even seeing everyone around him at the time; his hard trembling and quick, edgy breathing showed every sign of one going into shock. All the time the younger sibling kept mumbling and stuttering; trying to form words. The iron grip around Wildwing felt on his shoulders made it clear that he had to somehow make Nosedive feel safe again or else his condition might worsen.

"Th-the st-st-stone… i-i-it… s-s-slashed… th-through stone…" managed the blonde duck staring wide-eyed into space. The vision of that creature was clearly printed in his mind still; everything had happened so fast... "Th- those eye!" continued the teen, seemly unable to hear his brother's words. "i-its… eyes were …g-g-glowing!"

"Ssshhhh, its okay Dive. Its okay." the older sibling whispered. "You're safe now. You're going to be alright."

"What the stars is he talking about?" asked a bewildered Mallory

"Ya got me." Duke replied, not taking his eyes off the boy. "Tanya can't ya give'em something ta calm'em down?"

"Um, I could, you know, s-sedate him a little." the blonde scientist suggested. "But, um, I don't think Wildwing w-would…"

"Do it." Everyone turned towards their masked leader. "Dive can't take this for much longer." Explain the older brother. "I'll hold him."

Without another word Tanya rushed towards her emergency medical bag and pull out what she needed. She measured out the précised amount of sedative in the shot and walked over towards the brothers with it and an alcohol pad. Wildwing was talking quietly to Nosedive as Tanya took the teen's arm.

"Sshhh, it alright Dive," Said the older sibling. "Tanya's going to give you something to help you relax. Understand?"

The blonde teenager didn't show any sign that he heard him. All he did was mumbled the same thing about 'glowing eyes'. Wildwing knew he had to calm him down somehow before the shot was given. So he held his brother's trembling form and gently nuzzled Nosedive's temple with his bill, and began to sing a small lullaby their mother had always sung to them before bed. His brother's breathing slowed and he could feel his tensed muscles began to relax. Tanya carefully cleaned the spot on the teen's arm and gave him the shot. Wildwing finished the song. The other ducks watched their leader hum the song until the eyes of their youngest member began to droop. They soon backed away and allowed their leader to pick up the younger duck and carefully charted him off toward their room; still humming. None of them noticed the large pair of eyes watching them from outside the window.

*****

Lexington had been watching the whole time wanting to make sure their duckling was alright. That look he gave him was so desperate and pleading. The little gargoyle could still see the fear they held when the duck thought he was going to fall, and yet at the same time they were full of amazement and curiosity when they locked on to his… They held no fear for him…

"Lexington!" the voice was sharp and had the small clan member nearly falling off his perch. He turned and faced his Second in Command and older Rookery brother. "What just happened?! One minute we're watching our guests in the TV room and the next we find their duckling screaming and you holding him over the wall!"

"First of all, I was keeping him from losing his grip again." Answered the little gargoyle; disgusted with how his brother spoke of the incidence. "And secondly, it was Bronx who scared him into moving too close to the edge. He saw Bronx moving around and went up to…"

"Did he see you?" the tone of the question made Lex a little nervous. "He saw you, didn't he? I heard you telling Bronx to grab on to your belt. That duck was close enough to hear it."

"Uuhhmm, I… well…" Brooklyn's brow rose and his expression slowly changed to disbelief. "yes" answered the small creature.

"Oh… Jalapeña!" cried the brick colored gargoyle. "I thought you were smarter than that Lex!"

"Brooklyn, that's enough." Angela scolded as she glides down. "I'm sure Lexington didn't intend to be seen, but it's done now. There no need for you to yell at him." She walks next to the smaller gargoyle and stands next to him. "It was very fortunate you decided to stay and watch the duckling. Otherwise who knows what could have happened."

"Thanks Angela." Lexington said with a small smile.

"Perhaps, now you'd like to explain what did happened?" They all turned towards the voice and saw Goliath with Hudson and Bronx. Elisa wasn't at home so they came back home and around the time Lex had nearly pulled the young duck to safety.

*****

_**Inside the Castle**_

While Lexington was explaining to his clan what had happened the rest of the Mighty Ducks were waiting for their leader's return. Tanya was looking through her medical bag; checking to see if she had everything needed incase something else happens. Mallory was pacing back and forth from the door to the window; Nosedive's reaction after been saved wasn't normal for him and it left her feeling uneasy. Even Grin was worried to the point that he couldn't fully meditate. Duke was once again in the armchair; the fatigue from the sudden adrenalin rush had caught up with him and left him exhausted. Yet, he couldn't even think of sleep; not when he could still feel Nosedive's arms gripping onto him so tightly. Situations like that had happen many times before and the Kid never showed the slightest trace of fear the way he did tonight.

Soon enough David Xanatos walked in through the doors. "Owen had just informed me of what has happened." He explained when they all turned to him. "Is everything alright? Should I have an ambulance come by and…"

"No." answered the gray mallard. "Naw, Tanya here can handle the Kid. I don't think it be the greatest idea if this got out."

"I can assure you this has never happened before." Informed the millionaire. "And I will promise you it won't happen again. That is unless would prefer to find a hotel to…"

"That won't be necessary." They all turned to find Wildwing walking back from the room he shared with his brother. "We appreciate you opening your home for us and we won't insult you by leaving. Drake knows my brother wouldn't have wanted to anyways."

"I see," Nodded the businessman. "However, if you change you mind, I'd be happy to find more comfortable accommodations for you." To this the white mallard politely shook his head. "All right then, I'm sure everyone has had quite the adventure. I'll just let you get some rest." He stops by the door. "If there's anything you need just ask Owen. Pleasant dreams."

Once the rich human was gone all the ducks turned and looked at their masked leader. He was looking at the door, even after the human had left, in deep thought. The others weren't sure whither or not to ask about their youngest member.

"How is he?" Duke finally broke the silence.

Wildwing blinked and faced him. "He's sleeping. …Duke when you swung over to him did you see anyone else with him?"

"Wha… No." answered the formal thief; and bit taken back by the question. "The Kid was alone."

"Are you sure about that?" asked the white mallard.

"As sure as I'm a duck. Why?" asked Duke.

"Because before I left Dive in our room he asked me…" Wildwing paused for a moment. "He asked me to tell you to 'thank the little guy' if you saw him again."

The others were all looking at the ex-thief now. He stared right back at them completely dumbfounded. "What?" he asked once he found his voice. "There wasn't anybody else out there. If there was I da seen'em."

"That's strange." Remarked the masked leader as he rubs his chin. "Nosedive said that there was a small… goblin… thing that kept him from falling until you swung over to them. Said you had to have seen it since it was so close when you arrived." He looks at his grey-feathered friend again. "You're absolutely sure you didn't see anything else?"

Duke replayed the whole incident in his head. "Positive. The Kid was all alone out there. He was clinging to the wall, and trying to climb back up when I got there."

"He had pretty bad scare." Suggested Mallory. "He must've been seeing thing."

"I don't believe so." Said Grin in his clam manner. "I have been sensing some very… unique auras in this place. We are not as alone as we believe."

*****

_**Outside [a few hours later]**_

As the ducks continued their discussion about this mysterious being that supposedly help saved their youngest member from a terrible fall; outside the clan had divided into two groups; one stayed at the castle while the other went on their patrols. Lexington had volunteered to stay with Bronx and keep him out of trouble. The little gargoyle and the huge beast of a dog had a long conversation about how it wasn't nice to scare the living heck out of their guests. He figured they made some progress and shook talons on it. That deal being struck the little gargoyle decided to go and visit the flock's 'duckling' and see how he was holding up. He knew he'd be alone and sleeping in bed because he saw the others still up and about, talking. With a small leap off his perch he glides down and clamps onto the stone wall just above the bedroom window. Slowly and as quietly as he could manage, what with his claws digging into solid stone, he climbs down.

He found the young duck was just as he thought he would be. He was on his side facing away from the window. Safely tucked away in bed and sleeping peacefully. '_All for the better'_ thought Lexington. _'With any luck, he'll think seeing me was all a dream.' _Yet though that thought was comforting he still wished for a way to learn more about the strange bird. Even with going online on his lab-top the only thing he knew about these ducks was that they were a great hockey team and that were from another world altogether. Sure their bios told him about their ages, hobbies, likes and dislikes, but it wasn't the same.

According to the bios the duckling was Nosedive Flashblade and he's the younger brother of Wildwing Flashblade, the team captain and goalie. His age was placed around sixteen or seventeen, which made him the youngest player not only in the team but possibly the hockey league. He easily stood at six maybe six foot one, which made him one of the smallest players on his team. Lexington understood that part completely since he was both the youngest and the smallest of his clan. Yet he was never fussed over like that blonde duck was when ever he was injured or frighten; he was trained and trained by the best to endure it and fight back like any other warrior.

Inside Nosedive stirred and opened his eyes. He found himself tuck in a nice warm bed and feeling slightly dazed. _Huh, wasn't I outside? Wasn't I falling?_ _Was it all a dream?_ His eyes began to focus better and looked around. His clothes had been changed for a jersey and short spandex pants. No doubt his older brother's work. His right arm ached a bit at the shoulder, a result of sticking a needle into a tensed muscle, he could tell by the bruising. His forearms also felt bruised. When he looked, there were markings on them as if something had grabbed him; something with a very strong grip. _'It couldn't have been a dream if it left marks.'_ Not sure what to make of it he stretched out a bit, enjoying the tension as it relieved whatever stress was left over. He turned over on his other side planning to go back to sleep and think about it later. _**'Arf, woof, arf!'**_ He blinked and did a doubled take back at the window…

"Bronx shhhh!" whispered Lexington towards his dog as it barked for his attention. "Shhhh! Be quiet! You'll wake up the duck…"

'Duckling' was what he would have said if he hadn't turned his head and found that very duckling prompted on his elbows and looking right at him. They both froze, staring at each other like little children as the barking continued. The next moment Nosedive threw the covers off of his legs and ran towards the window. In a panic, Lexington jumped and had gone out of sight and just underneath the small balcony underneath the window when the balcony doors burst opened.

'_Jalapena! How could I have made the same mistake of letting that duck see me twice in one night?!'_

"No wait! Come back!" called the blonde duck as he opened the glass doors and step onto the balcony. "Little guy?…" he looks around; there wasn't anyplace where it could hide so soon, even if it could fly. "Hello? Helloooo? Little goblin thingy." That almost had the little gargoyle calling out to say he wasn't a goblin. "Are you out there? Look, I'm not going to hurt you." Called the young alien. Silence, even the barking had stopped but the feeling that he wasn't alone was there. "Look… back there… on the wall… I just… Thank you."

Lexington stood very still beneath the balcony. He wasn't sure if he heard those last words right. He was thanking him? The duck didn't even know him and he was thanking him? Even after he saw what he really was?

"I don't know if you're still there." Continued the duck. "But if ya are, thanks. …You save my neck back there. I owe you one. And don't think I won't return the favor sometime…"

"Nosedive?" another voice asked from inside. "What are you doing up?" It was his older brother coming to check on him. "And who in the world are you talking to?"

"The little guy, Wing!" explained the younger brother, "The little goblin thing from the wall! He was right here at the window! Standing, right there on the ledge!"

"Oh…" replied the elder brother. "You, um, saw him again?" he asked as he carefully raps an arm around the smaller duck's shoulders and steers him away from the balcony.

"Yeah and I got a better look at him too!" Nosedive said excitedly. "He like this tall and had green skin and pointed little ears and these big, huge eyes!" he made gestures with his hands on his body to show his brother. "And he these little fangs that stuck out of his mouth and wings! He had these wings that were attached from his arms to his legs! Like a bat!"

"Okay, baby bro, calm down." Though Wildwing's tone was calm enough, he was really very worried about his brother. "You've had a bit of a scare and should be resting."

"But I want to see if I could spot him again to show you," said the blonde teen trying to get around his larger brother. "You should see him, he's so cool!"

_'Cool?' _Lexington had carefully scalded the wall during all this and took a better position, closer to the window, and looked in on the two. The white mallard was gently nudging the blond teen back under the covers and tucking him in again. The little gargoyle couldn't tell what the older brother was thinking because of that mask he constantly seems to wear, but the way he moved and the way his eyes were suddenly more rounded than before; it instantly reminded Lex of a father tending to his slightly slow witted son.

"I'm sure he is, Dive, but it's getting late." Wildwing quietly pointed out. "He… probably flew off to sleep for the night, which is exactly what you should be doing."

Since Wildwing's back was turned he didn't see a head peeking through the window nodding in agreement with him. Nor did he see the small creature glide off towards the castle wall. Nosedive let out a small grown and settled down as his brother stripped his own shirt as he walked towards the bathroom. As the teen heard the sound of a toothbrush at work he inspected his arms again.

"Wing?" his brother grunted in acknowledgment. "You're still able to play hockey with bruised arms right?" this time the grunt was in a questioning tone. "See that little guy had one dynamite of a grip and he kinda bruised my forearms. So I just wanted to make sure…"

The white mallard stepped out of the bathroom during this explanation and saw his brother rubbing one his clearly bruised forearms and quickly walks over and checks them. The bruising showed right through the feathers and in a pattern that could only have gotten from someone… or something gripping at them. After scanning the marking with the Mask just to make sure nothing was broken, he contacted Tanya to rap his little brother's arms so they wouldn't bother him later on. Still not sure what to make of it all, he also instructed everyone to lock their doors and windows just to be on the safe side of things. Afterwards he took off the Mask and finally laid himself down next to his brother, but sleep didn't come to him for sometime. Apparently Nosedive wasn't imagining things. Images thought up in fear don't leave physical marks on a body. Whatever his brother saw, there was a good chance it was real, and from the looks of things, it could also be dangerous.

He felt the small form of his brother shifting in his sleep and pressing into his side. Nosedive lazily raps a bandaged arm around his older brother's chest as if he were a giant teddy bear and settles in again. Wildwing watches him for a time. Nosedive didn't seem as affected by the incident as he first thought. In fact, he acted as if nothing had happened. He didn't seem worried about the fact that there might be something lurking around in the dead of the night and spying on them through windows. Then again, Nosedive had always been able to look inside things and people and see how they really like. In fact it's normally very hard for someone to gain his brother's trust, but once it's giving; it was usually right. Though it is sometimes off when it come to pretty girls.

'_Maybe…'_ Wildwing thought as he looked at his brother, smiling in his sleep. _'Maybe I'm just overreacting. Whatever is out there might not be as bad as I'm making it out to be. After all it did safe Dive's life.'_


	3. Stars and Jalapenas

*****

_[Ch. 3 Stars & Jalapenas!]_

_**Morning: two days later**_

'The early duck gets the puck.' The whole team was up and about skating all over the stone floor of the castle's courtyard. It was the one day they didn't have to go to any session their manager had set up for that week. Duke had the puck and was racing towards the net. He passes it to Mallory, who was on the far right. Nosedive was right behind her, covering her rear. Wildwing crouched forward and waited for the red-head to make her move. She aims and shoots. It was blocked by bouncing off Tanya's hockey stick. Nosedive called a time out and had Duke and Mallory huddle with him. They whispered among each other for little while before they broke up and got into position. This time Nosedive was in the middle and Duke and Mallory were on either side of him. Now if there was one thing that was perfectly clear among the team; it was that Nosedive was the only one who was able to get the most goals pass his brother. That, and Wildwing was the only one who was able to block the most shots made by his little brother. Between the two of them, it's a solid dead lock.

Nosedive had the puck and led the charge towards the net. Duke and Mallory skated in close as Tanya and Grin came to intercept. Suddenly, just as they going to make contact, the blonde teen skidded to a stop and ducked. Duke rushed toward and stops and bends forward right in front of Grin. With no time to react the giant duck runs into the gray mallard at his center and trips right over him. Mallory took out Tanya with the same move. Nosedive races forward again with the puck. Wildwing braces himself and watches as his brother's hockey stick moves side to side with more speed. Obvious he figured if he moved the puck fast enough before taking the shot Wildwing wouldn't see it coming. The younger Flashblade skates right in front of his brother… and stops about four feet in front of him. Wildwing paused for a moment in confusion then saw that his brother didn't have the puck. With that sudden shock of awareness on his face he looked and saw Duke had stopped in his tracks as well. Nosedive gave his dear brother the most mischievous of smirks and parted his legs in a wider stance then… '_**Whack!! Phoooof!!' **_Wildwing turned and there was the puck right behind him.

"Whooooooooo!!! Yeah!" cried the teen. "Alright! You the duck, Mal!"

Mallory lowers her stick and held her head high. "You just now noticed?"

"Now dat's teamwork!" added the former thief.

'_What happened?'_ thought Wildwing as he looks between the puck and his brother's team. '_Dive had the puck. Duke was covering him. Dive stops to shoot but doesn't have the puck. Mallory shot from behind him and made the goal. How did she get the puck?' _Nosedive saw his brother thinking and could help but laugh.

"Sorry bro." the younger Flashblade called. "But you don't know me as well as you thought."

"Hmmm?" grunted the white mallard. "Oh really? How so?"

"C'mon Wildwing, we all knew you guys thought the Kid was going to try to score," Said the gray feathered ex-thief.

Then the red headed fighter girl added. "Which was exactly what we wanted you to think."

"After Mal-Mal and Duke had their fun with Tawn and Grin, I made it looked like I was going for a high speed slap-shot." Explain the younger brother. "But what I was really doing was faking you out."

"I got that much already." the masked leader said. "But I still don't see how…"

"Getting there." the blonde teenager interrupted. "I passed the puck to Duke just as he tripped up Grin."

Duke finished the teen's sentence. "But he kept moving his stick around so you'd think he still had the puck."

"Then I skated right behind Nosedive." Added Mallory. "Once Duke passed me the puck I just waited for Nosedive's signals."

"Signals?" asked the elder Falshblade.

"Yep, the first one was him stopping right in front of ya." Explained Duke. "That told us to freeze as well, and made it look like I had the puck."

"And signal number two was me taking that 'Bad Boy Stand'." Laughed Nosedive. "All Mal had ta do was hit the puck between my legs and BAMBOOM!"

The three clapped hands in a cheer. By this time Tanya and Grin and joined them and had listened to their explanation. Needless to say they were impressed; especially their team captain. Now all he needed to do was figure out a way to block it.

"Whoa, hey shouldn't we otta name this new play?" announce the former thief.

"Oh yeah, great idea." Agreed the youngest duck. "How bout the 'Psyched Out'?"

"Eek, no way. That's so juvenile." Said the red head. "I say we call it 'Sneak Attack'."

"How bout 'Decoyed Duck'?" suggested the gray mallard. The three just stood there arguing while the rest of their team either shook heads or rolled eyes at them.

"Well, while you three Houdinis figure it out." Stated their masked leader. "The rest of us will take a brake and get something to eat."

"Hey that's it!" cried the blonde teen. "Houdini! We'll call it the 'Houdini Move'!"

"Say that not too shabby Kid." Agreed Duke.

Mallory knew she was outnumbered. "Sure why not."

"Alright! The Houdini Move is born!" Cried the cheery teen "Thanks bro!" his brother answered with a wave made his way back inside. "Hoo, hoo, hoo, It never seizes to amaze me how my brain works."

"Oh you mean how you mange to put one foot in front of the other?" said the red headed jokingly.

"That's it girly-girl." Replied the younger duck as he took off his skates. "Yuk it up. You're just jealous that I thought that play up first and at a moment's notice."

Duke just shook his head and chuckled good humorly. Those two just can't go through the day without a good argument. He was debating wither or not to break them up or leave them when Mallory, a bit fed up, grabbed one of Nosedive's sakes and threw it to the top of the wall where in landed with a hard clatter.

"HEY!!" cried the blonde teen. "My skate!"

Before the others knew it he started running right for the stairs. In a slight shock of acknowledgement Duke took off after him. Just has Nosedive had taken the first step; he got grabbed by his middle, was lifted off the ground, swung around and set down in the opposite direction.

"Ohh, no you don't!" stated the former thief as he had lifted the teen. "There ain' t no way ya going up there again." He sets the boy down on the ground. "Ya darn near scared us all ta death last time and I don't have the energy to go through it again."

"Oh, not that again." Nosedive said warily. "Look I'll be careful." He tries moving around the gray mallard. "Why don't you just get some coffee or something and chill. The little guy is probably watching us right now anyway so you don't need to worry."

At the mention of the 'little guy' again, both Duke and Mallory gave each other a worried glance. They still thought the Kid was imagining that he saw something last night and it bothered them that he still believed he did, even after two whole days.

"Right… the little guy." The former thief carefully placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Still I'd feel a bit more comfortable if ya don't go up there."

"But what about my…"

"I'll get your skate down Kid." Said the grey mallard. "Why don't you go and get breakfast before your brother has to call ya? Ya know how he get's when these things happen."

"Oh, alright." Agreed the blonde teenager. He turns and heads for the castle. "Oh hey Duke. If you see the little guy again let me know. Okay? Don't let him forget Mal." With that he scurries off to eat.

A few minutes later Duke and Mallory started up the stairs to retrieve the allusive skate. "Stars, sweetheart, did ya have ta throw it way up here?" asked the thief once the reached the top.

"Sorry." Replied the military girl. "It's just that Nosedive gets on my nerves so much I just can't think straight sometimes."

"Yeah I know." He sympathizes with her completely. "The Kid can be a bit of a nuisance. But hey, we all were at one point, I think."

"Speak for yourself." Chuckled Mallory. Then the two stopped when they saw the stone gargoyles. "Whoa, these things are kinda creepy up close." Duke nodded in agreement then saw the skate on the ground. "Hey didn't Wildwing said that Nosedive described his 'little guy' as looking like a giant bat?" the gray mallard grunted in answer as he bent to pick up the skate. "He must've seen that smaller statue there and got the idea from that." She eyed the smallest gargoyle statue. Other than the coloring it fit the description perfectly. "When he fell and from the position he was in, he must have imagined it was moving and…"

"…I …I don't think he imagined it." Duke's voice was almost a whisper.

He didn't move when she asked him what he meant; he was looking at one of the blocks on one of the small pillars. She walked over to him, looked and crouched down next to him. There on the stone brick of the pillars… were deep slash marks.

"Are… are those…" she could barely make the words form. "Those look like… claw marks."

"I think they are…" Duke carefully passed his hand over the markings. He soon remembered what Nosedive had been trying to tell them the night he nearly fell off the wall. _'The stone… It slashed… through the stone.' _He shifted his gazed to the statue Mallory had mentioned. The likeness was uncanny.

"Something's not right here." Mallory finally suggested. "We should tell the others."

Duke nodded that he heard her and began to follow. He paused and picks up the stake. He looks at the markings again. This time he knocks on the stone and found it sound. This wasn't a deliberate set up, he was sure of it. He gets back up and heads for the stairs. _'What in the stars could be strong enough to leave claw marks in solid stone?'_

*****

The morning had gone and passed; its now the late afternoon. Hours had gone since Duke and Mallory reported what they had seen up on the wall. Although they tried to keep it a secret, Nosedive had overheard the whole thing and had been staring outside his window towards the statues. He was peeking through his brother's binoculars.

'_I haven't seen that little goblin and his dog in two days and Duke and Mal just happened to find a statue that looks exactly like him. There's no way this could be a coincidence.'_

"Hey Dive." His brother walks in and finds him using his binoculars. "Umm, wanna come with us to view the city? There's going to show playing near the park later on; a comedy. We've have a good practice and figure we unwind."

"Thanks for the offer bro, but I'm busy right now." The white mallard had to be gawking. His brother? Passing up a chance to goof off in the city?

Wildwing came right behind the teen and pressed a hand to his forehead. "Just want to make sure you don't have a fever or something." He explained when Nosedive looked back at him.

"Oh, well I'm just peachy. Thanks." Replied the blonde duck and resumes his watching.

Wildwing stares at his little brother for a while then follows his gaze out the window. He seemed to be watching the stone gargoyle statues. The white mallard couldn't think of any reason why his younger sibling would want to watch those strange stone figures. Then again the only other time they've ever seen those things before was when they wound up in that magical dimension where their friend Prince Tuark lived. In that dimension the stone statues on the castle, which would be City Hall in the real world, came to life and attacked them.

"Umm, just what are you expecting to see baby bro?" asked the older sibling.

"I don't know." Answered the teenager; not shifting his gaze. "Something amazing I guess."

"…Well, okay." the white mallard said as he started to leave. "Hope you find it then. …Bye Dive."

"See ya bro." Once again he was alone.

The hours went by slowly. The young alien duck had changed his position at least ten times. He nearly doze off from boredom at least seven times and was beginning to think that he should quit and maybe catch up with the others. The sun was setting and the air was getting cooler. On a whim Nosedive scanned the wall with the statues one more time; this time he rested his gaze solely on the statues. He couldn't get over the fact that the two smaller ones looked identical to the creatures he saw the first night he came to this place.

The sun has shone its final colors of orange and purple as it sets beyond the horizon. The shadows of night spread all over the city. The wind began to blow more as the remaining heat of the day danced with cool night air. Just then something caught the alien duck's eye. The statues… they were breaking apart!

"What the Stars?!" cried the teen

Pieces and small slabs of stone fell off the statues, but they weren't crumbling. Nosedive sharpens the focus on the binoculars just as a piece of stone fell off the largest statue. What he saw was skin! Light purple skin! Suddenly it stood up with a roar and sent the rest of stone on its body flying. The other statues came to life in the same fashion; almost like a domino effect. He watches them stretch and move around, the whole thing was like a movie! Then from out of one of the towers he saw his host Mr. David Xanatos walking up towards them.

'_Whoa! Xany knew about these guys? What am I thinking DUH! It's his castle!'_

*****

"Good evening." Greeted the wealthy businessman.

"Evening Xanatos." Goliath greeted the human. "I trust all is well with our guests?"

"Amazingly yes." the millionaire answered. "In fact Nosedive, the one Lexington saved, bounced right back from that little dilemma as if nothing had happened." He gave a side smile towards the smallest clan member. "Fact is he's even more excited than ever to stay here."

"Well that's good to hear," Remarked Angela. "I would have thought they'd reconsidered staying."

"You would think so," Agreed Mr. Xanatos. "However the others are just happy he's well. Though, they're worried that he's seeing things." The rich human gave off a light chuckle. "He keeps claiming he saw a small, big eyed 'goblin' roaming around here."

The others began to snicker and tried to stifle their laughter and doing a very lousy job of it; especially Brooklyn. Lexington cheeks took a sudden bright red color and his ears tips began to droop with embarrassment. A goblin, of all things he could have been described as, why a goblin?! It was so mortifying that all the young gargoyle could do was cross his arms tightly in front of him and take the ridicules.

"Y-y-yeah… *snickers* a… goblin." Brooklyn managed to choke out. "Imagine that."

None of them noticed the lights in the bedroom window were suddenly switched off. That or that a figure with a golden mane of hair was racing towards them in the shadows. Bronx, being a dog and having sharper senses, did hear something and headed for one of the towers. He caught the whiff of feathers, very much like the one from a few nights before, and follows the smell. The huge dog-like creature came within four feet of the entrance when something flew at him. His took an involuntary steep back then sniffed at object. Salami, ham, turkey, baloney, beef, and three different cheeses all lay in a six-inch sub sandwich. With a happy grown the huge canine devoured the tasty morsel. _**'Psssst, psssst… pssst.' **_The hound lifted his head towards the sound and saw the same strange bird it met the other night. _**'Psssst, psssst!' **_The large bird was motioning Bronx to come closer with one hand and in the other held the other half of the sandwich. _**'Here boy. Come here. I got something for you.' **_Bronx would have started growling again; only the large bird ripped off more on the sandwich and tossed it short to him. No one saw the great beast of a dog walk into the tower lend by the mini samples.

"Hey, I'm getting hungry," said Broadway with a hand rubbing his stomach. "Since those ducks are all out how about we eat?"

"Shouldn't one of us go and watch our guests?" asked the only female gargoyle among them.

"How about… *snickers* our little goblin?" suggest the Second in Command. "He stayed behind last time."

"Ha… ha… ha…" the heavy sarcasm in Lex voice showed every sign of annoyance. "Very funny, veeerry funny. Did you come up with that one by yourself?" he didn't wait for a reply, "I'll go anything's better than being this weeks laughing stalk."

"Well then if you're going then you're going to need this." The rich human held out a bag. "We figured at least one of you would glide off so Owen had prepared a small meal."

"Thanks." The smallest clan member took the bag. "Um, but where did the ducks go?"

"They've planed to see a play that's showing near Central Park." Xanatos points out towards the spot. "You ought to be able to hide in the trees without any of them noticing. Also the position would give you a better seat for the show."

With a light chuckle Lexington bid his clan farewell and leaps out into the night, catching the wind beneath his wings as he glides off towards the city. The rest of the clan glides off the wall and down to the courtyard; heading for the castle doors. Bronx joined them as well and because of his size no one notice a certain blonde duck was crawling right beside him. The young Mighty Duck had one hand on the giant dog's shoulder and was quickly keeping pace on his other limbs. Making a mental note to never let his red-haired teammate know he had actually been listening to her lessons. Without much hassle the large gar-beast snuck the teen into the living room and towards the doors. Once behind the door the alien bird stood back up and gave his new friend the rest of his evening snack and took off down the hall. Bronx finished his tasty meal and went to wash it down with water from his bowl.

Nosedive had taken the elevator down to the bottom floor and, with a friendly wave to the security guard, left the building. He found the duck cycle he brought along right where he expected it to be. His brother, knowing him as well as he did, had left it there in case he'd changed his mind. Without another thought he hopped on, starts the engine and guns it for the park.

*****

_**Hours later**_

Near Central Park, on an open stage placed outside; there was a performance of a comical version of 'The Quest for the Holy Grail' in progress. Music flowed lively through the night and the dancers moved in rhythm with it as if they were puppets and the music was their master. The lights danced with them and gave off the illusion of magic as the actors played their parts. Out in the audience the Mighty Duck, minus Nosedive, were sitting in the back row avoiding any potential fans and enjoying the show.

Beyond them, across the street, Lexington was also enjoying the show. Though he didn't quite understand what the speed velocity of a swallow had to do with anything, he still got and good laugh whenever the actors twist things around with the historic tale. He was sitting in a tree watching and eating the huge roast beef sandwich that was in the bag Xanatos had given him; glancing every now and then at the ducks. He nearly choked and fell off his perch when he saw that modern-day cops were now pursuing the actors, whom played King Arthur and his army. Whoever this _**Monty Python**_ person was sure knew how to make a comical mess of the old legends.

"A good thing the real Arthur Pendragon isn't here." The little gargoyle laughed as he rolled the empty bag into a ball and tossed over to a wastebasket below him. "He wouldn't appreciate that form of storytelling." He missed the wastebasket and climbs down to deal with the ball. "He'd probably march right up there and demand they tell it the right..."

_**'Click…'**_ Instantly he froze and turns at the noise. _**'Pooot!!'**_ He drops to the ground at the sound. _**'Clank!'**_ The dart hits and dents a small spot on the wastebasket. Quickly the little gargoyle scrambles from his spot and runs on all fours down the empty path.

A voice calls out. "After it!!" Seven humans dressed in black with dark blue Q's printed on the front and back of their jumpsuits burst out of the bushes on either side on the path and gave chase. "Don't let that monster escape!"

They were known as the Quarrymen. A small notorious group of people dedicated to hunting and destroying monsters and anyone else who'd get in their way. Their leader was a man named John Castaway, a.k.a the Hunter, who had a personal grudge against the gargoyles. He and his siblings had once hunted the Manhattan clan thinking they were in league with the 'demon', _Demona_, who killed their farther. However, his older brother had fallen in love with a detective woman who was a friend of the clan and had switched side when he saw that they were nothing like the gargoyle that had slain their father. He tried to stop John from making a mistake and wound up being shot by his younger sibling. Later it was found out that the incident left him paralyzed from the waist down. John blamed his older brother's accident squarely on the gargoyles and had sworn to hunt them down to their last.

Lexington's talons made scraping sounds as he continues to run from his pursuers. He had to get up to a high point and catch the breeze but they were too close for him to pull it off. The only hope was to get far enough ahead and hide himself until it was safe. More shots were taken at him and each one kept getting closer and closer to hitting it's mark. The little gargoyle had to run in zigzags in order to keep from getting hit.

"It's too fast!" called one of the Quarrymen. "I can't get a clear shot!"

Another one was loading a bazooka like weapon on the run. "I'll take care of it!"

Racing, Lexington sees a bench off to the side. Quickly the small gargoyle dashes towards it. He leaps on it and jumps into the air. He hears what sounds like a small explosion from behind him. He turns his head in time only to get caught in a net. The force that the sharp, heavy anchors were shot with forced him to fall out of the air and hit the ground; knocking the wind right out of him. The web of flexible wire held him firmly down, he could hear the Quarrymen approaching and struggles harder; but only manages to turn onto his side when he saw the receiving end of a rifle.


	4. Even Stevens

*****

_[Ch. 4 Even stevens]_

"It's only a little one. One of us ought to handle restraining it." The human positioned the rifle's end towards the struggling gargoyle. "But just incase; I got it covered"

Lexington eyes were glowing with frustration as he tries to pry the net off of himself. One of the Quarrymen came forward to restrain him but pauses when the olive green creature roared in his direction; a warning to keep his distances. Though the human clearly had the advantage; anything that could be that intimidating, even when caught, shouldn't be taken likely. That was also clear with his companions and another Quarryman stepped forward with him to help. The little gargoyle soon felt a pair of hand pressing on his shoulders and pinning him faced down on the ground. He tries to pull free when the other human had pulled one of the anchors out of the ground in front of him, but more force was added to keep him still, barely.

"Jeez, I feel like I'm wrestling an alligator!" The man was practically lying on top of the small gargoyle as his companion unearthed the rest of the anchors. "For a runt this one's pretty strong."

"Just keep it still." He pulls the last anchor out. "If you can hold on to its upper body, I'll get its legs."

Though the gargoyle was the size of a young teenaged boy they weren't going to take any chances. Lexington felt his body being shifted and his arms being pinned to his torso as the first human rapped his arms around him. He also felt a pair of hands pressing down on his hip and thighs. Thinking fast Lexington whipped his tail upward. _**'Thwack!'**_ He made contact with the second human's head with enough force to shove him at the first human, shoving him away. The little gargoyle gets up, rips free of the net, and tries to dash for the trees when, _**'Poootch!'**_, he gets hit in the arm by the tranquilizer dart. Lexington staggers up on his legs and pulls the dart out. The sanative didn't subdue him right away so he was still able to fight as another Quarryman tires to tackle him to the ground. Three more ganged up on him, beating on him, trying to restrain him again. It was a hard fight for both sides until the tranquilizer took its toll. It happened when the small gargoyle threw off two of his enemies and was bout to shake off the third when his vision blurred. His strength soon gave out and soon it only took that one Quarrymen to hold him still.

"Give it up already." The small creature struggles weakly against the human's sudden iron grip. "That dose is strong enough to take out a horse."

Out of cruelty the human held Lexington's head and a headlock; choking the little gargoyle as he forces him to his feet. Then the Quarryman shoved him toward the others. The one that caught him earlier with the net rammed his fist into the little gargoyle's stomach. Then, Lex was shoved again to another human, who kicked him towards another, who hang wired him, forces him to his feet again and shoves him to the last guy who backslapped him across the face and left him sprawled on the ground. The group stood in a circle around the small creature; smirking as it shook from the beating.

"Radio the chopper and give'em our coordinates," the lead human ordered. "Once we're back at HQ we'll deal with this thing more thoroughly. We may be able use it as bait for the bigger ones."

They all watched with dark pleasure as the little gargoyle tried to lift himself off the ground in an effort to crawl away. The lead Quarryman took the satisfaction of kicking him down again and holding him by stepping down on his side. They were all content with just tormenting their prey that neither of them heard the fast paced scrapping of plastic wheels on concrete. Something rushed forward and hits two of the humans from in between them. The leader only had time to see a figure of a duck before he was hanged wired and checked into a tree. The remaining four however got a good look at what had hit their comrades.

"So ya like picking on little guys, huh?" the giant duck turned around with a scowl. "Lets see how ya handle one about your size."

Lexington stirs at the familiar voice. With an effort he manages to open his eyes and through a blurry and daze haze; he caught a glance at… the youngest Mighty Duck. He was wearing some strange form of armor this time and didn't look at all like the frightened duckling from two nights ago. He looked like… a warrior. Was this some kind of dream?

"Another monster!" cried one of the Quarrymen. "Get it!"

Two of them rushed forward. _'Alright Divey let's see if those lessons actually paid off.' _The first human reached him quickly. He ducks, dodging a punch, and caught the guy by the waist and flung him over his head. A move he saw his brother use against Siege in his first battle with the Saurians. The second human reached him as he back was turned, after flinging the first guy; Nosedive's leg lashes out and knocks the guy out with a roundhouse kick. That he learned from watching Mallory when they foiled their first bank robbery, though he'd never admit it to her. The remaining humans came at him from his right and left sides, he jumps high and rolls out of the way just as they were about to grab him. They slammed into each other and fell like a ton of bricks. Duke would have loved that move. The last thing he did was bow with his hands flat against each other like Grin would do after a battle. He shifts his attention towards the small, green, trembling creature that was struggling so hard to hold its own head.

"Whoa, easy little dude." He ran and slides right over to the little gargoyle. "Easy now, I gotcha." He helps the smaller figure sit in a reclining position. There the young alien put Tanya's lessons to go use and got a good look at the injuries and the gargoyle's glazed eyes. "Ooooooh man, you're really out of it huh?" Soon Nosedive heard moaning coming from the humans. "We've better jet and fast."

Gently as he could manage the blonde teenage duck scoops the little gargoyle into his arms and activates his stakes again. Lexington only felt like he was floating off the ground and was hovering. There was a slight jolt from underneath as if to add a little more height. Then there was a rocking motion followed by a sound in the distance. The humans got over their dizziness slowly and in time to see the huge duck skating off with their quarry.

*****

_**Back at the Castle**_

The play had ended very late and the other ducks had come back right after the performance was done. Wildwing, not having notice that the duck-cycle was gone, went off towards their rooms to check on his brother. With it being so late he had to have been asleep. Duke was flipping through the channels on the TV. Grin was meditating of course and Mallory and Tanya were talking about the play. Broadway was watching them through a nearby window while the other gargoyles were off on their own errands.

"Yo Broadway," Brooklyn landed next to his bigger brother. "Have you seen Lex?"

The aqua colored gargoyle shook his head. "No. I thought he might have been with you."

"He's nowhere in the castle." The clan second in command glances through the window. "No one knows where he is."

The ducks were just about ready to head off to sleep when Owen had entered the living room with a tray of light finger foods. He began offering them to the ducks when their masked leader made his appearance. Wildwing had just come back from his room after learning that his brother was gone.

Owen offered the tray to the female ducks "I hope these are to your liking."

"Excuse me, Owen?" the white mallard interrupted the human. "Have you seen my brother?"

"Why, no Mr. Flashblade." The blonde assistant faced him. "I had assumed he left with you and the others to the show."

"No, he stayed behind." Informed the older brother with a small shake of his head. "Stars, where can he be? He's never out this late."

The two gargoyles overheard the conversation. Surely their smaller Rookery brother was watching over the flock's duckling again. Why else would the two of them be absent at the same time? However they still felt that something was wrong. It was almost dawn.

*****

_**Back at Central Park**_

"Keep looking! They couldn't have gotten far!"

The Quarrymen had regrouped and were now combing the park. They search in the foliage, in the bushes, along the paths that ran all through the park, but still their prey had eluded them. That's because they weren't just dealing with a sedated gargoyle; now they had to deal with an active alien duck that practically invented the rules of Hide-and-Seek._** Rule 1: Know what to look for.**_ Nosedive was up in a tree, sitting right on top of the truck where the branches spread sideways. In his lap he held the small, semi conscious, creature he had saved. This young duck knew how to pick his hiding places well for they were perfectly hidden within the branches._**Rule 2: Keep quiet and wait.**_ Once the coast was clear Nosedive gather the limp figure in his arms and drops to the ground. _**Rule 3: Always keep them guessing.**_He carried his new little friend until he spots a huge low bush. Seeing its potential the feathered teen glances around and scurries toward it, drops to his knees, then quickly but gently nudges the little goblin-like creature underneath the bush and follows right after him.

"Oooo, your pals out there are really starting to ruffle my feathers." Nosedive kept his voice low when he spoke. If anything he had make the little creature feel safe around him after what he's been through. "But don't worry. I'm a master at this kind of rough housing."

He hears footsteps and falls silent, with one arm rapped protectively around the little gargoyle and the other gripping at his puck-launcher; just incase. The two saw a pair of feet cautiously walking in front of them. They stop right at the bush and soon rustling sounds were being made above them. Nosedive quickly moved his hand and covered the gargoyle's mouth when it nearly let out a groan. When nothing happened the human went away to search another place. The young duck waited a full five minutes before moving out into the open.

"Okay little guy lets go. My duckcycle's not to far from here." Gently he starts moving the limp figure. "The sooner we get it, we are so outta here."

Then the olive green gargoyle caught a glimpse of sunlight. "Oh no… the sun…"

"The sun?" the blonde teen turns and sees the first rays of light.

"Can't move… during… the day…" He manages to shy back under the bush. "You must…leave me… here."

Nosedive didn't understand as he watched the bat-like being curl up on the ground and rest his head on his arms. Then it hit him. How this small creature and the others like him came to life when the sun had set. Apparently they could only come out at night, period. The young alien's brows frowned when he heard voices heading their way and nodded to the gargoyle in understanding.

"Don't worry little buddy. I got your back." Before the little gargoyle could reply the sun rose, and right before his eye Nosedive saw him turn to stone. "Whoa… Little guy?… Hey buddy." Nothing.

"I think I heard something over here!" Footsteps were running their way.

_'That's not good.'_ Nosedive scrambles to his feet and took off for the path. He knew that little hunting party would see him; it would make it easier to lead them away from the vulnerable being frozen in stone. So he dashed off on his skates and picked up speed once he heard them.

"There's the duck! Get it!"

"Where's the gargoyle?!"

"It won't get far! Capture that duck and we'll find it!"

The blonde alien duck now skated in a zigzag motion to give them a harder target to hit as a barrage of gunshots filled the air. They all came into an opening that was laid out particularly for children's birthday parties and small picnics. Large mushroom-shaped tables and chairs and flower-shaped umbrellas were clustered in the middle; what could be better to duck and cover in? Since the chairs and tables made the space in between too narrow; the young duck had to deactivate his skate and run in between them. He ducks down once he reached the center and waits. All seven Quarrymen came and behold the area.

"Fan out!" the lead Quarryman ordered the others. "Find that duck!"

Fan out they did. Three of them went to search the surrounding area. Two went down another path and the other two made their way down the opposite path. The young Mighty Duck peeks over the table's edge, just enough to see over the rim. _'If I play my cards just right I could take them out, call the police and get back to my little goblin friend.'_ He only hoped that he could hold out until then.

*****

Castle Wyvern

Back at the castle Wildwing was pacing back and forth with worry. He had the others go and get some sleep and had been waiting for his brother to return. Duke, however, was spread out on the sofa. He had volunteered to stay up with the masked leader and wait. The ex-thief had dozed off, for the second time that night, while he waited. The white mallard let him rest; there was no reason for him to lose any more sleep than he already had. Nosedive had been gone all night and now almost half the day was gone and he hasn't even called. He's never done anything like this before, ever. Something was very wrong.

"His com!" The gray mallard shot up suddenly. "The kid always has his com on!"

"You're right!" realized the older brother. "Stars! Why didn't I think of that before?!"

*****

Central Park

"_**Whaaaa!" Thawmp!**_ And so the third Quarryman fell to the ground after getting flung into a tree by a six-foot blonde duck. There was no time to tie the human up as that said duck heard voices and quickly took refuge in a tool shed just as the remaining four came to investigate the scream. The young alien was only too glad that they haven't found the other two he tied up at the picnic area.

"It came from over here!" called one of the remaining hunters. "It's Jonhson! Ah man, he's out cold!" One of his teammates looks around. "That duck can't be too far. Split up in pairs and fan out."

Nosedive remained silent as the humans split up in pairs. Two of them went towards the path while the other two searched near by the shed. The blonde duck knew it was only a matter of time before they check the shed itself and takes a look around. It was like and regular shed, full of gardening tool, bags of fertilizer, flowerpots of all sizes, a gas powered lawnmower, and whatnots of all shapes and sizes. Maybe he could use something in here to set one of his infamous traps. Getting an idea of what to use he started to reach for the rake when…_**Beep! Beep! Beep! **_

"What was that?" asked one of the human hunters. The sound went off again. "It's coming from that shed."

'_Oh____no that's right! I've been out all night! Ah man!'_ Nosedive thought and quickly activated his com. "Wing!" he whispers.

"Dive! Where the Stars are…!" the white mallard started.

"No time." The teen cut him off with a sharp whisper. "Call the cops. Tell them to go to Central ParAAAH!!"

A barrage of bullet shots could be heard from the other side of the wooden door and the puck communicator as the teen alien ducks down and covers. The bullets broke through the wooden walls easily and more than one came uncomfortably close to hitting the alien duck. The extra jugs of gasoline were shot and the smelly fluids spilled all over the ground. The sound of metal striking metal could also be heard. Then the shooting stops as suddenly as it started and all that was left was his brother's voice yelling from the other end of the com-link. Nosedive soon could hear footsteps approaching the shed and knew he had to hide. Then the smell caught his attention. It was strong, stale, the whole place started to reek of it… smoke. The bullets had made small sparks when they hit the lawnmower and ignited the gas. Those things always had tank full of the highly ignitable fluid; and if the metal casing gets any hotter…

The Quarrymen were right outside the door. "When I open the door, be ready to…"

The door flung open and a giant duck practically flew out yelling _**"ITS GONNA BLOW!!". **_Before either human knew what had happen the shed went up in a flaming explosion. The force of the blast blew them and the alien duck through the air for a good distance. The two human were knock out cold when they landed. Nosedive landed hard on his left arm when he hit the ground, and rolled to a stop. _"This is so going to leave a mark."_ He thought as he strains to his knees. _"Thank the stars for body armor."_He nearly fell over again when his left arm gave out on him. The jarring it took in the fall must've injured his shoulder… that and his communicator was broken.

"Oh man, Tanya's so not gonna like this one bit." He tried to pick up a signal but got rewarded with static. He glances back at the two humans, relieved at their moaning. "You guys are gonna have one UGLY headache when you wake up. Sorry I can't stay to watch." The young alien mentally thanked his brother for saving those energy bands they've taken from the Saurians and while back. That and all those lessons on knots and rope tying during his years as a Puddle Duck Scout really came in handy. "I'll just rap ya all nice and pretty like until I get the cops." He had to knock out the earlier guy a second time before tying him up as well. With that done he forced himself up on his wobbly legs and hurries away as best he could to hide from the last two remaining Quarrymen.


	5. We Finally Meet

*****

_[CH 5 We Finally Meet]_

The sun slowly sets on the city and all around was slowly being painted in shadow. The explosion had caught the attention of the surrounding neiborhood and the police were summoned. Needless to say the remaining Quarrymen have disappeared leaving a certain blonde alien duck very relieved. He was sitting quietly next to the small stone gargoyle eating his third hot dog. He bought five of them from a guy with a hotdog cart he met outside the park; who was quite surprised at meeting him, but not so much to sell his goods. The other two hotdogs were for his new friend when he woke up, which, Nosedive hoped was soon; he was still hungry. He also had his Duckcycle parked right next to him; in front of the bushes were it hid stone-frozen being. The sun had set, the cool evening was welcome by his tired body and soon he heard the splitting sound of stone. Nosedive glances at the statue and sees it cracking and covers the remaining franks just before the statue moved; extending it body into one long stretch and sending it stone skin tumbling to the ground.

"And a good evening to you too." Joked the duck as he watched the gargoyle finish his stretching and yawning. "And what a lovely sun set it was folks. It's now 6:00 pm and we have a nice light breeze visiting us from the north. Hungry?" he handed the olive-colored creature the hotdogs as if the situation was completely natural to him.

"…Um… thanks." Lexington stared at the duck; a bit put off by the offering and the unnecessary broadcast but mostly by the fact that he hadn't been dreaming last night, "You… watch me throughout the entire day?" The look of the duck answered that before hand.

"Sure." Replied the duck simply "Couldn't have those losers finding ya the way you were. Besides, I owed ya one." He shoved the other half of his hotdog in his beak. "Name's Nosedive." He said around his full bill. "Dive for short. I never caught your name the first time."

"Um… Lexington." Answered the gargoyle around his first bite, "Like the avenue, but everyone calls me, Lex." He finishes the hotdog in four bites and starts on the second. "Umm… don't you… I don't know, feel awkward talking to me? I mean usually people are scared of me."

"Nope. And in case you haven't notice I'm not a people." The blonde stood up and rolled his left arm around. It was obvious he was testing its mobility. "The only thing that freaks me out is a spider. I can't stand those things."

"Are you hurt?" Lexington could see he was limping; not to mention he had a scorched mark on the back of his armor.

"Nothing a hot shower and a few Z's won't cure. Course, I'll be sore for a while but hey I'm used to it." His casual manner seemed very awkward to the small gargoyle. However Lex became a bit sidetrack by his motorcycle.

"Whoa, is that yours?"

"One of them. You're into bikes?" The duck watched small creature nod.

"Yeah, kind've," Nosedive waited for him to get up on his feet before kicking the stand up. The two soon started walking down the path. "I've built one before. I like tinkering around with things."

"Cool." Replied blonde teen. "I only ride'em and fix'em if need be." He had to hold down a chuckle when he saw the little creature switched to crawling on all fours as it studied his bike, "So little goblin dude; ya mind telling me why those goons were after ya?"

"Gargoyle."

"Wha… Huh?"

"I'm not a goblin, I'm a gargoyle," Explain the little creature in a most dignified tone, "and it's because of what I am that they were hunting me." They both stop for a moment, "They call themselves the Quarrymen. They're hunters; anything that's not human is their prey. They've been after my clan since they first formed."

"Ah man, that's the pits." His voice held every fiber of sympathy and oddly enough understanding. "I know what that's like… Guess I made their list too, huh? Oh well. It happens." He shrugged it off as if it was nothing of interest. "So, um, guess you're gonna need a ride home." The alien duck patted the back part of the seat of his motorcycle, "How bout it?"

As tempting as the invitation was, the little gargoyle wasn't sure what to think of this duck. He was just… too comfortable with this whole situation. What kind of being would just shrug off the fact that he's been added to a hit list? Where did that warrior armor came from? A celebrity and a warrior… just like the Pack. Ever since what happened with the Pack, Goliath had told him to be more cautious about trusting strangers. Then again, his life was never saved by one before… but how did he know it was all a trick like last time? However, before Lex could give an answer a voice came yelling angrily from around the bend.

"Look I could care less if it's safe or not! I've done plenty of reconnaissance and rescue missions in my life to know how to take care of myself! Our teammate is in there and we're going in whether you like it or not!"

Nosedive easily recognized the voice belonging to his shot tempered, spitfire, and redheaded teammate. He couldn't help but feel sorry for whomever she was yelling at. But then he began to panic at the tone when he realized she was there in the park! However, the second voice that follows was one Lex knew very well and had him jumping to his feet.

"Look ma'm I understand your concern, but I can't allow you to go in the park." The two peeked around to see a dark-haired policewoman trying to reason with Mallory. {_Heaven help her!_} "Besides the explosion there have been reports of gun shots as well. This could be a possible gang war and we can't afford to put anymore lives at risk."

"Oh Drake!" Exclaimed the blonde duck nearly shouting "I forgot that my bro heard the gun shots and explosion before my com got busted!"

"Oh no, No, NO!" exclaimed the small gargoyle. "I can't just walk out there like you; I'm not allowed to be seen by humans! And if Elisa is here than that means my clan is near by too! There's not enough wind for me glide out of here!"

"Man, this is worse than the time I got kidnaa…" It took a minute for those last words to sink in, "Hold up, that cop knows about you too?"

"Yea, she and her partner Matt are our friends." Lexington was watching the skies as he answered, panicking too much to realize he just revealed his clan's secret, "Wherever she goes in the city we're usually there too…" then the situation dawned on him, "You're not suppose to know! No one is supposed to know we exist!"

"Okay man, don't panic, don't start freaking out on me now." Nosedive started to pace back and forth. "Give me a minute I'll think of something." He stops shortly and rapidly taps his foot while Lex hyperventilated and had his eyes darted all over. He was clearly at his wit's end. Somehow Dive had to keep all the attention on himself so his little bat friend wouldn't be seen. Then he got a good look at himself. Ruffled feathers, battle worn armor, slightly torn uniform, and a few scrapes on his knees and arms, "I got it! Here's what we'll do…"

*****

"Ms. Maza is there any way to contact my brother?" Wildwing had to retrain himself a great deal not to argue with the female officer. She only doing her job after all and besides Mallory was yelling enough for them all, "He got caught in the middle of all this, please."

"We're doing everything we can to find him Mr. Flashblade." Elisa assured the masked mallard. She could see through the mask and into his worried eyes and had to sympathize with him. If it was her own brother in there…, "If he's in there we'll find him. And we'll see to it that whoever was after him will be thrown behind bars. You can count on that."

"Wing?" the voice sounded hopeful if not edgy. The being it belonged to was cautiously peeking out from the bushes. This is where those acting lesson from Mrs. Plumage's theater class was about to pay off. Nosedive had messed up his hair into a swirling mess of blonde locks and small twigs. _{The cause was worth the sacrifice.} _He tore up his uniform bit more to show whatever bruising he had and rubbed dirt on his armor and feathers. It fully convinced his brother.

"Nosedive!" without meaning to; Wildwing shoved his way pass Detective Maze and ran towards his brother. After quick comment from Duke about fast work for cops; he and the others had followed their leader as well. "What the stars happened to you?! Are you alright?!"

"Oh man bro! It was crazy!" The blonde teen got it all out in one breath, jerking and twisting around as if he expected another attack. "Crazy! I'm all trying ta find you guys on my Duckcycle so I could see the show and then I go and try to take a shortcut through the park, and the next thing I know I'm getting shot at!!" Needless to say he made quite a big scene that no one noticed that he intentionally backup near the bushes again. These freaks just came outta nowhere and jumped me! And their all shooting at me with these crazy looking guns that shot out nets, and bullets, and darts; so I'm all running and punching and kicking and running some more and then they nearly blew me to pieces; It was Crazy!! They wanted to mount my head on their wall!!!" He ended it by faking a loud cry into his brother shoulder, then stepping back a little and asking the dark-hair detective in his normal voice. "I guess this is why you people don't go in here at night huh?"

"He ain't hurt," Duke spoke with a sigh, "Still has his sense of humor." Which was a huge relief to the other ducks.

"Can you describe them?" Elisa interrupted; she had her notepad and pencil out. "Did you get a good look at them."

Remembering that she was supposed to be bugged Nosedive made sure he listed the right marking. "Yeah a bunch of Creepazoids around your size, four were a little taller, they were wearing these goofy looking black jumpsuits with a dopey looking Q printed on it that looked more like a hammer and creawnt moon and stupid looking hoods marked the same way. Called themselves the… Quacky… Qerky…"

The Detective's eyes practically doubled in size. "The Quarrymen?!"

"Yeah, there ya go, that's them." Confirmed the young duck. "That's what they were calling themselves."

By this time Nosedive was given a long dark blanket to cover himself from the breeze. He flung it around his shoulder like a cape before closing it in front of him. Inwardly smirking as he felt the smaller form of his new little friend pressing into his lower back as the blanket draped over him as well. Goliath and the rest of the clan were shocked to learn that the Quarrymen were involved in all this and feared the worst for their smallest member. Meanwhile, Elisa explained to the rest of the duck team about who Quarrymen were; and then questioned Nosedive some more on how many there were and which way he had seen them going before the police had arrive. He told them where he managed to take out a few of them, but made sure to tell them he wasn't sure if they were still there. That was all it took for them to leave him alone and go on a hunting mission of their own; leaving him free to leave with his team. No one noticed the tip of an olive green tail sticking out from under the blanket.

Instead of going to the Migrator like he thought, the whole team came in one of Xanatos's limos. This was going to workout better then he could have hoped. "Whao, hold up!" he said stopping in front of Owen. "I forgot the Duckcycle in there."

"Don't worry about it Dive," answered Wildwing trying to steer his brother in the car. "I'll get before we leave."

"But you don't know where it is." Nosedive placed his hand on the open door "In fact those goons cased me around that place so much I can't remember where I left it."

"Not a p-problem." Answered Tanya as she activated her Omni-tool "It has a, um, built in homing system."

"We'll find it faster if we all go." Informed Mallory, though what she really wanted to do was 'interrogate' these Quarrymen herself.

"You heard the girl," agreed the teen "Lets move ou-Ow!" he had forgotten about his shoulder extended his left arm little faster than it would have liked. "Ow-ow-ow!"

"The only place you're moving to is in this car." Stated Wildwing. His stern tone told his little brother not to even think of arguing.

Nodding in agreement Dive turn and limped to the limo and acted like he was setting a foot in the long black car. Satisfied that he was cooperating, his team headed back towards the park. "Yo Owen, they gone?"

A bit curious at the question the assistant replied "…Yes, Mr. Flashblade."

The blonde teen looked back and around to make sure no one was looking. "Those fancy black windows that close you from our half of the limo are down right?" Again the stead fast human nodded and before he could ask for a reason he saw the young duck looking up towards the rooftops. "Okay Lexie move."

In one fast movement he opened the blanket and Lexington threw himself into the back seat of the limousine. Owen's mouth dropped open when he saw what had happen, but before he had a chance to recover Nosedive slid in after the small gargoyle like nothing had happen.

"You didn't see anything." He told the blonde human as he imitated a Jedi hand gesture.

Understanding what was to come, Owen shut the door and stood at his usual spot in front of the driver's seat door. Since the all the windows were tinted, Lexington could now safely crawl through the window space and into the passenger side of the limo without worrying about being seen. Once there he pressed the button used to shut the black window and cut off the back of the limo from the front.

*****

It was agreed that Duke was going to ride the Duckcycle back to the Xanatos building and the rest would ride in the limo. Along the way Nosedive told them how he fought the Quarrymen while Wildwing took a good look at his arm and picked out the twigs from his hair. Taking note that he was bragging a little too much about taking on the gang than he was complaining about getting mugged by them.

"Man you should've seen it!" stated the teenager as they made it to the underground parking of the Xanatos building "I pounded them! Down right pounded them! That'll teach them not to mess with a Mighty Duck!"

"Alright Dive that's enough." He's brother said with an even tone "Let's just get you inside and into the showers. You're a mess." Remembering he had a limp, Wildwing helped the younger duck out of the car and followed the others to the elevator "And by the way you're not leaving this building alone again."

"What?! Ah c'mon bro!" Nosedive cried out. "It wasn't really that bad, honest! So I got a little grubby…"

"A little grubby?!" exclaimed the masked mallard "Dive that group that attack you was said to be a bunch of lunatics! Apparently they hunt after anything not human, as in 'not of this planet'; in other words you might've been their first hunting trophy. With guys like them running around this city there's no way you… or any of us for that matter will be going anywhere alone. Is that clear?"

The rest of the team agreed to the terms fully and they all entered the elevator once the doors had opened. Once the coast was clear Owen circled back and opened the passenger side door for Lexington. Who by now had just realized just how much more he told that teen duck than he should have.

"It's safe for you to venture out now, Lexington." The human confirmed the small gargoyle's thoughts. "I'll accompany you to the lower floors of the castle so you may join the others undetected."

"Thanks Owen." The littlest gargoyle followed the blonde human towards the elevators. "Um Owen… Could you, maybe, not tell the others about Nosedive?" he didn't even look at the steadfast assistant. He was glancing to the side, ears drooping, and hands claps with his index fingers tapping each other at the tip in a nervous fashion. "See if they found out he knows for a fact that we exist than… well I'd get in a lot of trouble and…"

"Yes, I can understand how intimidating Goliath's temperament can be." Nodded the human in agreement. "I can assume that young Mr. Flashblade understands that he can't speak of this?" the gargoyle hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Then you can rest assured they won't hear of this from me. Now might I suggest you join the others before they suspect anything?" With that the elevator doors opened two floors below the main court room into a dark hallway that lead down toward the open court yard, near one of the towers which lead to the wall's walkway.

*****

On the wall Bronx watched happily as Goliath and the others returned home from their patrol. Though he was a little confused at why they didn't have his smaller owner/playmate with them. Neither of them looked too happy at all.

"I can't believe it…" Sighed Brooklyn, "I just can't believe it!" Out of frustration he slams his fist onto the small stone pillar, causing in to crack a little. "We searched the park and the surrounding area and still nothing!"

"He's been gone since last night…You don't think…" Broadway could barely make the suggestion, "…he might have been captured do you?"

"I am not sure." Replied Goliath, staring out into the night, "If he has been, then we must do everything we can to find him."

"Aye that we must." Agreed a frowning Hudson "These Quarrymen may be ruthless but they are not fools. Chances are they might keep the lad alive long enough to set a trap for the rest of us."

"Lets not jump to conclusions too soon." Angela reminded the others, "The police had found the three Quarrymen that the duckling was able to capture when they hunted him. Elisa will be here shortly to tell us if…"

Bronx caught a familiar sent and started to run, barking happily, towards the left tower. Lexington was too distracted by his own thoughts about the alien duck to see the hound coming. _'How could I have let this happen? What was I thinking striking a conversation with that duck? Now he knows everything about us. Can Nosedive even be trusted? …Well he did help me. Maybe…'_ He had barely taken five steps out of the stairway door when the huge gar-beast ran up and pounced on him. Bronx knocked the small gargoyle down to the ground and had it pinned between his large heavy body and the stone floor. Before Lex could say a word the huge dog was licking at his face; the tong trailed from his collarbone, up his neck and over his cheek and up to his ear over and over, tickling him as it did so. The dog had clearly missed him a lot.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha! Bronx ha-ha-ha stop!" laughed the little gargoyle as he tried to push his contented pet off. "I-I can't ha-ha-ha breath!

"Bronx down!" cried the brick-colored second in command. He and Broadway ran up and pulled the huge beast off their smaller brother, "Down boy! Heel!"

It took a few tries but the two managed to pry their huge pet off their Rookery brother. Lexington laid back wiping his face and still laughing. It took a little while to stop since he had always been kind of ticklish. With a relief smile, Angela helped him to his feet, while his two older Rookery brothers held the excited gar-beast at bay.

"Lexington, it's so good to see you." The little gargoyle found himself in strong embrace by his leader's daughter. "We were very worried about you."

"Indeed lad." Added the old mentor "When you did not returned last night we were thinking that duckling was going to stay out till the morning. Then we've all heard about what happened at the park with the Quarrymen."

"We figured they went after blonde duck and you jumped in and fought them off," Broadway added once Bronx calmed down enough to be let go. "And the sun had to have come up while you were."

"What I don't get is why they didn't try taking you away while that small group went after the duck?" Brooklyn sudden point had everyone looking at each other and then at their smallest clan member.

"Umm, …yeah, … well I managed… to lose them before the sun rose," he petted Bronx as an excuse not to face them. He didn't like the fact that he was taking credit for another warrior's heroics, "What surprises me… is that Nosedive fought off and caught a few of them." He glanced back at them, "I was hiding in the trees while the police where questioning him. I guess these ducks are a lot tougher than we thought."

"That makes sense," nodded Broadway, "And with all the humans that were there its no wonder you took so long to come home."

"Well yer back now lad," said Hudson as he laid a hand on the smallest member's shoulder, "That's all that matters."

*****

Inside the Castle

After a wondrous meal and soothing hot shower Nosedive felt fit as a fiddle again. Tanya gave him a full check up and to the relief of all the others found nothing serious. Fact was the worst was only bruises and a few scraps. The shoulder would be stiff for two days at most and the limp should be gone by tomorrow; which meant he'd be able to play in the upcoming game.

"Am I done yet?" asked the teen, he was shirtless and board with having to look right at the flashlight in his face, "Cause if this goes on any longer, I'm gonna crash right here and…" giving his playful nature his head slumped off to the side and he began snoring.

"D'oh alright Nosedive you can, you know, put your, um, shirt back on," said the blonde scientist with a small chuckle. "By my calculations you should be, um, fit as a fiddle for our game this w-weekend."

"Cool," replied the teen. Then remembering Lexington was probably watching raised his voice a little, "Hey ain't that one at 7:45 on Saturday night?"

"Um, yeah it's the only one we've got so far," answered Duke, "What you got hit in the head and forgot?"

"Naw just wanted to make sure,"

"Well now you know," stated Wildwing as he began steering his brother towards their room, "Which means you'll be able to sleep without any trouble."

"Say what?" Nosedive was hoping he's get a chance to hang out with his new friend, "It's only 8:45…"

"And you'll be able to make up for last night's sleepless race," answered the elder Flashblade brother very much the same way their father would have, "Now off to bed with you."

"Aww bro come on," somewhere out there was a bat-winged creature laughing his head off, Nosedive just knew it, "Just a little longer…"

With a grin Wildwing gave his siblings their father's answer, "Only if you agree to wake up all the earlier tomorrow."

"You're mean!"

"So I am," with that the two disappeared down the hallway.

Although, Lexington wasn't there when the date of the game was mentioned his older Rookery brothers were. It sounded like the perfect opportunity to witness the skills of their guests first hand. Maybe even learn a few tricks to use in battle. With this in mind Brooklyn glided off to report to the others while Broadway continued the shift.


	6. Get Your Game On

*****

**[CH 6 Get Your Game On]**Three Days Later

The stands were packed with so many people you couldn't tell where each row started. High above it all, perched on just over the scoreboard, Angela and the trio had a perfect view of the rink below them. Angela had never seen so many humans in one place before. They were all so noisy and excited for this game to start. Broadway came prepared with all sorts of snacks and drinks he'd managed to carry all the way from the castle. Brooklyn was allowed to borrow a pair of binoculars from Matt earlier and was using it to get a closer look at the moving figures. Angela and Lexington were looking down on the ice rink waiting for the team to come out.

"Isn't it time for the game to start?" asked the anxious female gargoyle.

"Ha, relax, it'll happen," replied the Lex with a smile, "Hmm? …Whoa, déjà vu."

"And now ladies and gentlemen," the announcer's voice boomed through out the arena, "Put your hands together for Manhattan's home team the Manhattan Islanders!" the fans went wild with a mixture of cheers and boos at the mention of their favorite hockey team. The gargoyles watched the routine of their adopted home's enthusiasm as a team of humans came out and were somehow gliding on the ice without slipping or falling, "And now the challengers, all the way from Anaheim California and beyond the stars, the Mighty Ducks!" fans went wild again with the same mixture as before.

"How could they scorn and cheer each team at the same time like that?" Angela only received shrugs from the trio; after all this was their first hockey game.

Through out the evening the fans were awed and dazzled by their favorite teams' hockey skills. Both teams showed an incredible display of speed, strength, endurance, agility, and every so often a little extra. The gargoyles watched them compete in what had to be the fiercest game they've even seen. The game itself seemed simple enough. 'Chase the little black things around and get it into the net. However the method used to do so and prevent it was extremely physical. One time a player from the human team, who apparently played dirty, tried hitting one of the ducks, whom in turned blocked it with his own stick like a bow. That dishonorable display with met with disgust from the human audience. Another time the biggest duck managed to ram three humans at once into the wall; even the gargoyles winched at sight. By the time the game was about to end, the score was tied; 9 to 9 and both team were determined to win.

During the game Lexington was watching Nosedive and trying to figure out what he thought of him. In the days that followed previous to the game he had been, annoyingly enough, tracking the small gargoyle and following him around trying to strike up a conversation. To which, surprisingly enough, the young web-wing would unknowingly oblige before realizing it. Lex wasn't sure how he managed to keep finding him all the time or for that matter how he avoided the rest of the clan; until just last night he found out that Bronx was mysteriously getting extra table scraps. The duck was very persistent he'll give him credit for that much. That and he was determine to learn as much about the clan as he would be allowed. Apparently he respected the clan's need of privacy enough to drop a subject when asked. He even traded stories of his home planet with Lexington in the hopes that he would do the same. Which, for the most part he did, and in all honesty the little gargoyle was starting to like having a secret person to talk to.

It was now the finale round and as a result two of the defending players and the man who had the puck tried to trip up Nosedive, Duke, and Mallory. The humans were in the flying V formation while the three ducks were planning to get at the puck when all three humans stopped right in front of them. The three alien ducks had no time to stop so they had to improvise. Duke and Mallory did a standard leapfrog over the two side guys, but Nosedive jumped a little earlier than he intended. Instinctively he threw out his arm and did a handstand right on the human's slouched back and threw himself into the air to avoid the collision.

Everything went silent as every eye in the stadium watched the duck spun around, upside down in mid-air before curling, flipping once and righted himself to land perfectly on the ice in front of the shocked humans. A move his mother would have most certainly been proud of if he'd had stayed in the performing ice capiases back home in school. As the crowd went wild with this surprise performance the blonde duck took advantage of the moment. With his hockey stick in one hand he twirled it once and made deep bow, swinging the stick downward and slapping the puck, passing it to Mallory at the sideline. Who in turn passed it to Duke near the center, who passed it to Grin at the far left, who finally passed it to Tanya in front of the goalie. She took the shot and the buzzard sound loudly followed shortly after the finale buzz thus ending the game.

"Oh like you really didn't see that one coming," stated the blonde teen to the shocked human player as he whooped and cheered with his team back on their side of the ice. "DUCKS ROCK!!"

*****

The young gargoyles have been waiting for almost two hours for the ducks to leave. Yet every time they take so much and a step towards the door some human would beg for and autograph or pitcher, a phone number or e-mail address, once a date and so on. Xanatos wasn't kidding when he said fans would do anything to meet a celebrity.

"Why do you suppose the humans are desperate to want the ducks to write their names down from them?"

"You got me," answered Brooklyn as he studied the crowd, "Maybe its like asking for a favor or token; like they did back in Scotland."

"But weren't the human women the only ones who did that?" asked Broadway.

"Mr. Flashblade," one reporter managed to push through the crowd to reach Nosedive, "Excuses me Mr. Flashblade?"

"Whoa buddy, Mr. Flashblade is my dad," stated the young duck once the microphone was under his beak, "Call me, Nosedive."

"Nosedive, that was quite a performance out there today."

"Thanks, glad ya liked it."

"However some of the viewers might think it was a little unorthodox. Is that how hockey is played where you're from?"

"Actually you humans have all the moves down pretty tight," commented the teen, "But I must admit in some cases like the play ya saw out there today, we ducks tend to add a few new moves into the mix to get an advantage."

"And an extraordinary move it was, mixing hockey and figure-staking like that," commented the reporter, "But to be honest, one would think that with all the protective patting you wear should have made it impossible to execute it."

"Hey, what can I say," chuckled the young duck, "When you were born and raised on the ice it comes na-trol-lia!"

*****

With that comment and a few more minutes of questions and answers the ducks finally left the dome. The young gargoyles made their way to the top of the roof. Sticking to the shadows the nocturnal creatures watched as the flock began to head for the limousine that David had provided them when a slight glint of light caught Lexington's large eyes. Thanks to his sharp nocturnal vision he spotted that just across the street on the roof of the neighboring building was a human… one with a gun.

"No…"

Before he knew it, he was air-born and glided up high and around until he was right above the rooftop. From his position the little gargoyle recognized the Q one the human's black body suit. Then he went into a dive and fell straight for the assassin. The Quarryman was part of group that had attack him and Nosedive at the park. The hunter had seen and recognized the blonde alien from the news report of the team's arrival at the dome earlier and came to avenge his fallen comrades in jail. He had his sights locked; his finger squeezed the trigger, only to misfire as he was tackled hard from his side.

*****

Down in the streets Nosedive was waving and bowing to his fans as they continuously applauded and cheered. The other ducks just smiled and rolled their eyes at the display and just knew the Kid's ego was growing to the point the he'll give them trouble come bedtime. Nosedive figured he had his fill of praise and turned to join the team only to come short of getting shot. There came a bang and something right in front of him came short of hitting him dead on. He fell backwards from the sudden scare, scramble to his feet just as his team ran over to help him, and they all ran for cover as the crowd panicked and scattered.

*****

Meanwhile on the roof Lexington and the Quarryman were wrestling for the riffle and caused more shots to go off. Though each hit the gargoyle made had the force to put a dent in rock; the man was wearing armored patting and didn't sarcoma to most of the damage. The Quarryman use his large stature to force the small gargoyle into standing at an awkward arch until it lost its balance and fell over backwards. The human fell with the gargoyle, straddled it, and pined it in a way so that the rifle's body was pressing against its chest and shoulders. As Lexington struggled to free himself, only to find time to see the moon-lit glint of a hunting knife as it came down. The hunter was again tackled by an even bigger gargoyle but had the dark satisfaction of knowing his knife had at least brazed the smaller one when he heard it scream in pain before he saw a fist flying at his head and the whole world went black.

*****

Down on the streets the police have been called and Phil was trying to talk his Ducks into the limo. They were contemplating whether or not to storm the building for the assassin. Mallory was by no means happy that some trigger-happy loon had nearly gotten the drop on them and was demanding that they catch the guy before he got away. Tanya was against the idea thinking that there could be more than one up there. She thought she saw something flying towards the roof just before the shot was fired.

"If it's those Quarrymen we heard about," stated Wildwing, "Then it's us their after. We're better off leading them away from the crowd before someone gets hurt." The white mallard eyed the now silent roof top, they haven't seen anyone leave the building, then thankfully he hear sirens,

"Sounds like the police are on the way. Lets… where's Nosedive?"

The blonde teen was on the third floor fire escape. The moment Tanya mentioned something 'flying' towards the roof before hearing the gunfire Nosedive realized whom it must have been and managed to sneak away from the group into the ally. He wasn't about to miss the action his new friend was in. Besides he wanted to thank him personally this time for saving his life again. Then he heard the scream; and had a feeling he'll repay the dept sooner than he thought.

*****

"Lexington, are you alright?" Angela was at his side supporting him as the little male clutch at his shoulder, "You're wounded!"

"Yeah, I know," grunted the young gargoyle as he inspected the gash, "I don't think it's really deep."

"Think you'll be able to glide home?" Brooklyn asked as he and Broadway came to see after knocking out the hunter.

"I should."

"The police are here," stated Broadway when he heard the sirens and the squealing of brakes.

Brooklyn nodded, "Then let's get outta here before they swarm the place."

"You beasts aren't going anywhere." The gargoyles turned and saw the Quarryman with his weapon drawn as he struggled to his feet, "Stupid monsters should've taken me out when ya had the chance." He had the gun aimed right at them with every intention of using it, "Once you're out of the way that blasted duck and his friends are next…"

Just then something jump from behind him and landed on the edge of the roof, "Hey!" The human turned only to have the gun knocked out of his hands. His wrist was caught and his face met with a punch by a feathered hand. The gargoyles watched the human's head snap back and how the duck pulled him forward to flip him over his shoulder and sending the Quarryman flying towards the door where he landed short and hard. The combination left stunned and eventually unconscious. "Never underestimate a duck, pal! Especially a Mighty Duck!" Gloated the young alien, "Ha-ha am I right Lexie? I, ooh…" It was then did Nosedive realize that there were more of them this time. "Umm… Ooops, ah man I'm sorry Lexie I didn't ..."

"You didn't know I wasn't alone…" there was no point in denying; they all heard the duck use his name. Or rather the pet name the duck insisted on calling him by. So he took a deep breath and waited for the explosion, "It's not your fault."

"He knew about us?!" Brooklyn snapped. It was shocking enough that the duck was there and had saved them, but for him to do it on purpose? "He knew and you didn't tell us?!"

"I didn't mean to. It just…"

"How much does he know?" demanded the second in command.

"um…everything."

"Jalapeña Lex! Didn't you learn anything from the incident with the Pack?!" screeched the beaked gargoyle as he was rapidly losing points on Nosedive's personality meter, "If he told the others, Goliath will have your hide…"

Nosedive didn't mind being ignored at the moment, he did, however, couldn't stand this up tight big mouth yelling at his little friend and having his own trustworthiness being questioned. Though the young alien had no idea who 'the Pack' was, but he caught the sense that they weren't on friendly terms with Lex's family and didn't much care to be associated with them. He would have snapped off then and there if it wasn't for the fact that he knew the cops were most likely half way up the stairs of this very building. He also knew that these guys weren't allowed to bee seen and if they didn't leave now they'd be caught for sure.

"Yo!" assuming that Brooklyn was the one in charged he boldly shoved him back a step from Lex and stood between the two, "Hate ta break the 411 but if ya'll don't jet off now your gonna have serious 911 in the next five minutes."

At first neither of the gargoyles had a clue of what he meant. Angela was about to ask him to repeat, but then Broadway heard the footsteps from inside. It wasn't hard to add the two together. When he made his thoughts known Brooklyn gave the order to take to the sky with a side-glance that told his smaller brother that they were going to continue their discussion later. Lex, however, stayed long enough to stare at the duck and give an apologetic smile mix with an appreciative glint in his eyes. Nosedive watched the little gargoyle take off into the night, then turn and went over to the Quarryman. When the police busted the door a minute later they found the young Mighty Duck tying up the assassin.

*****

_**Castle Wyvern: three hours later**_

Lexington sat in the moonlit walkway of the wall, nursing his bandaged shoulder as he rested and waited for the bag of ice Broadway was getting him. He knew Brooklyn had to report what happened to Goliath and knew sooner or later he'd have to face his leader and explain how this all happened. But his thoughts weren't focused on that moment to come. Instead his thoughts were drifting to this hidden friendship that had formed between him and Nosedive. They haven't even known each other for very long and yet the alien risked his life to help him in repayment and made sure his clan was kept hidden. He even stood up to Brooklyn and was ready to pick a fight, though Lex was sure he understood that he was out match and out numbered. He recognized the look in the blonde duck's eyes; he had wanted to defend Lexington, but instead pointed out the danger that was coming.

"Well boy," Lex looked down at the huge dog that kept him company, "Guess we have a new friend, huh Bronx?" The garbeast merely grunted and panted, "I know, it's weird… kinda cool, but weird. I mean I've never expected he'd actually look out for me like that." Bronx gave a slight whimper as if he didn't believe it either, "I guess I thought I could never trust a celebrity again after what happened the first time. But Nosedive… I guess because since he's a stranger in this world like us he understood how hard it was for me to trust other strangers… What do you think boy?"

"A-hem" the voice came from behind him, "I don't think Bronx will have the answer you seek Lexington."

"Goliath," the little creature slide off his perch and stood before him, "Please I can explain…"

"There is no need," stated the clan leader and he looked down on his youngest charge, "You've allowed yourself to be seen. Had revealed the secrets of our kind. And now apparently revealed the rest of the clan as well. You've put us all at a great risk."

"It's not like that, I sear," pleaded that young gargoyle, "The night he fell from the wall he spotted me a second time. That's how he found out that I was real at least." Lexington waited for Goliath to respond; when he didn't the web-wing continued, "He already knew about our stone sleep before he even confronted me. Even more so he already knew about the rest of us before hand. I'm not sure how but I think he and Bronx have made some kind of alliance," at the sound of his name and sensing his littlest master needed comfort, the huge gar-beast nudged himself under Lex's arm to be petted, "Anyway it not like it was all one sided, he told me things too."

"You mean to tell me that in return for confiding in him, he shared the secrets of his flock to you?" the web-wing nodded in response, "Lexington that is no excuse for going against…"

"I didn't go against anything," the way this was going he was sure he wouldn't be allowed to see Nosedive again, "And Nosedive isn't the type to betray a confidence. He's known about the clan for days now and hasn't even told his leader and he's Nosedive's own brother. His only family." Goliath's brow rose a little at the fact, "You said yourself that nothing was more important than family. Doesn't the fact that he would hold this from his only living sibling prove that he isn't a threat?"

"Hmm… perhaps," this was difficult choice and apparently his youngest charge had already made his, "You are certain that he can be trusted?" he received a nod, "He hasn't once asked anything of you?"

"Only for my e-mail address, since the game they came for is over he'll be going back to his pond soon. And he wanted to stay in touch. He even gave me his private chat room code so his flock wouldn't know."

Before Goliath could respond a familiar voice broke out in the courtyard, "I've fought in battles under open fire, made it through explosions, survived through being kidnapped by Lizard Lip's cronies, and lived through a shear drop off a mountain with only a concussion ta show for it, not to mention saved your tail a few times on my own. I think that proves I'm more than capable of going out for a walk around an old castle by myself!"

The two gargoyles and their dog looked down to find the blonde duck being pursued by his leader/older brother, "That also proves that you tend to be danger-prone at times. Only now you seem more so than usual." For once through out their waking stay there Wildwing actually took off the Mask and for the first time the clan could see what he really looked like, "Dive this city isn't like Anaheim. People get mugged for shoes here for crying out loud! If something serious where to happen to you here…" he trailed off to sigh as his brother glanced to the side.

By this time the rest of the clan was overhearing this from their separate hiding spots and had watched the behavior change in the teen duck. Sober, wariness, a small twinge of annoyance, but most all they saw guilt. It was clear that the white mallard didn't need his symbol of authority to get his point across with the teenager. If fact it showed that he had more of an effect without it for the younger duck sat down one the edge of the nearest stone garden box and stared at his shoes. Lex recognized that look easily. _'He doesn't trust him… His own brother doesn't trust him…'_ thought the web-wing as he watched the elder sibling made his way to his friend and sat down next to him.

"Its not that I don't trust you baby bro. It's just… We fought off some dangerous enemies before but these Quarrymen are very well organized. That one creep came close to putting you on ice and he was just one guy. No one even noticed him entering that building to begin with. I'm not about to take unnecessary risks with the team while those goons are running loose in this city and especially not with you. Until we leave I don't want you out of my sight. Is that clear?"

As Nosedive made it known he understood, Bronx stepped up to the pillar to see what was going on. At the sight of the blonde duck, he let out a contented bark and took off towards the stairs. In a panic Lexington ran after his pet and called for him to stop only to find that the huge hound was too excited to listen.


	7. Ancient Minds meet Galactic Visitors

*****

_[Chapter 7: Ancient minds meets Galactic visitors]_

_**The Courtyard**_

"Wing we need to talk. And for crying out loud would you chill already!" the two brothers were in the courtyard. Nosedive had gone out to see if he could find Lexington again and his brother pretty much followed him. "This place is practically a mid-evil version of the Pond; I doubt I'd need a chaperon here."

"Dive, you nearly got iced three times in the same week!" Wildwing stood face to face with his younger brother, "And twice got in a fight with guns involved. That's a little more than a bad luck streak bro and I don't plan on having it happen again."

Nosedive looked at him for a moment as if he grew an extra head "…Holy makeovers Mom! Since when where you taller than me?" that had his older brother's beak dropping open and sounding rather insulted. "Hear me out for second." The teen added before Wildwing could reply, "…Look I know I'm not exactly helping you by making you switch from a leader to a worry wart brother, but I had a good reason for what happened on the roof and at the park."

"As in why you fought with that group, other than making it looked like you were mugged?" he had known that wasn't the truth the moment he and the others found the Duckcycle. He was once a Puddle Duck Scout himself so it was easy for him to see that it was hidden and not lost in a fight. He's thoughts were further convinced when Nosedive gloated about 'pounding' the Quarrymen.

Nosedive knew he'd find out that he lied. That's how close they were; they always knew how the other was feeling. "Yeah, other than that." Wildwing sat down on the edge of the stairs leading toward the living room; giving his brother his full attention. While their hidden audience grew tensed at what was about to happen, "Look I… They were beating up on a friend of mine. He was the one they were after. They didn't even know about me being there until I jumped in." He avoided the G word well enough.

Wildwing didn't need him to tell him who. "The 'little guy' you met on the wall a few days ago?"

"Yeah. He lives here. Actually lives here in the castle, with the Xanatoses. Kinda works for them, I guess. But his family doesn't want anyone to know about it." The blonde teen knew whatever was said between them would stay just between them so he wasn't worried about the others finding out. He also knew his brother would understand is he didn't tell him every detail, "When he was in trouble I had to do something. Heck, I owned him one remember? And you know the deal…"

The two brothers finish the sentence in unison "A Flashblade always repays his debts." The older brother had to chuckle. "You always did held our family values highly Dive."

"Oh, and you don't?" the teen smirk as he measured his brother, "If mom and dad could only see you now."

"If they could only see you now," Wildwing returned the smirk, "Who'd thought we'd be soldiers." He fell silent for a moment, realizing what he just said, "Okay, okay. I admitted I've a bit overprotective since the wall incident."

"A bit?" laughed the teen, "You're the living definition for the term 'Mother Hen'!"

"A-hem" the two siblings turned to see their gray feather teammate standing half way up the stairs. "Hate ta break up your bounding time but that cop Maza and her partner are here. Said, they need ta talk ta ya bout the shootin', Fearless Leader."

Wildwing glance back at his brother for a moment, "Go ahead bro. I'll catch up later." The teen replied with a grin. "Unless you think I need a babysitter." He added with a pout.

"No, of course not," the white duck chuckled as he started to climb the stairs, "Besides your right. It's not like you're going to get attacked the second I turn…"

"GREAT MOTHER OF DUCKS!!" the ex-thief screamed when he saw something huge running from one of the towers straight for Nosedive, "LOOK OUT KID!!"

Nosedive turned in time to an enormous four-legged creature leaping at him with a bound. It was déjà vu all over again; only this time, thankfully, they were on solid ground. Like before the teen managed to doge the lung, but in a quick twist the huge dog turned, stood on its hind legs and pushes the teen down to the ground with its front paws. Nosedive fell with a yelp and was successfully pinned down.

"Nosedive!!" Wildwing screamed and raced back down the stairs with Duke at his side. They materialized into their battle gear ready to spring but stop short when they heard their youngest member breaking out in laughter.

Bronx was overjoyed to see his new friend again was giving Nosedive the exact same welcome he gave Lexington the three nights ago. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Stop! Ha-ha-ha! Come on boy, ha-ha, down!" the teen managed as the great hound continued his slobbery assault. "Y-your messing up my do!"

Before the two older mallards could recover from this shock; a second creature ran up behind the first. "Bronx stop!" it yelled, it was smaller and looked almost like a bat. "Get off him! Get off Bronx!" it was so busy trying to control the bigger creature it didn't even noticed them.

After much pulling and shoving; Lexington went under Bronx's head and pushed upward. It gave Nosedive a chance to bend his leg and use it to help with the pushing. The movement made the large gar-beast back up in order to stay on his feet. Once the little gargoyle had his pet under control he looks back at Nosedive. The young alien duck had tears running down his cheeks from laughing and was trying to regain his lost breath. That was the most fun he had since the park incident.

"Ha-ha-ha! Phew!" the blonde teen chuckled as he wipes at his face and hair, "G-good to see you too, Rover."

"Jalapeñia, I'm so sorry Dive." The olive green gargoyle helped the duck back to his feet, "He saw you a-a-and got away from us on the wall and…" it finally dawned on him that they weren't alone.

The commotion had also brought everyone from inside the castle as well. The rest of the ducks were practically down the stairs in their battle gear. Elisa and her partner Matt Bluestone were right behind them and Xanatos was at the top of the stairs. The clan had also jumped out of hiding when they saw the flock rushing down towards Lexington and Bronx. Now the two groups were staring each other down both tense but ready for a fight if either side went near the youngsters in the middle.

Nosedive was the first to break the silence startling everyone into jumping slightly, "Whoa! All this party missing is music, snacks, and a disco ball." Upon seeing his older brother walking over to them, and fearing what might happen, Nosedive took three steps in front of the two gargoyles, "Whoa hold up there bro. It wasn't how it looked, themmm…"

With gesture that their own parents had used dozens of time on them; Wildwing took his right hand and quickly but lightly his caught his brother's bill with his fingers. After making his point that he didn't need an explanation; he crossed arms over his chest in a lay back manner and walk up towards the little green creature his brother had obviously befriended. The clan was watching his movements just as the rest of the ducks were watching them.

"So this is 'the little guy' that saved your neck that night, baby bro?" the white mallard asked ignoring Bronx's growling. Nosedive grinned and nodded when his brother glanced over and to everyone else's surprise Wildwing crouched down to Lexington's eye level and extended his hand. "A pleasure to finally meet you; name's Wildwing. I'm Nosedive's older brother."

"umm, …Oh, I'm Lexington" the smallest clan member shook the gloved hand in front of him. "And the pleasure is mine." Goliath and the others were slowly walking over to them; unsure of the situation.

"So the Kid wasn't seeing things after all." Remarked Duke. His saber was in his hand; he was going to use it when he thought the teen was in trouble but was still deactivated. "There really is a goblin…"

"Gargoyle!!" the two youngsters of each snapped in unison at the dark drake. "He's/I'm not a goblin. He's/I'm a gargoyle." The two stared at each when they realized what they did, and broke laughing.

"Well this is quite a surprise." Xanatos walked over to clan's side followed by the two detectives "I was almost expecting a bit of hysteria."

"Well, we've met stranger beings before. I mean you should see some of the friends my brother made." Remarked the white mallard, "Besides we owe this little guy a debt of gratitude for saving Nosedive."

"Umm, actually he already repaid me for that." Lexington was rubbing the back of his head and glancing over at his clan. "At the stadium and at the park."

"Yep, we're pretty much even." Concurred the blonde teen as he gave the unsuspecting creature a nuggie, "Though, we really need ta stop meeting like that; I'm starting ta like it!" It was becoming clear to the gargoyles that the young duck didn't take situations like this seriously at all, "Oh, intro. Lexie this is the gang. Duke L'orange, Mallory Mc'Mallard, Tanya Vanderflock and good ol' Grin Hardwing." Each duck made nodded or made some gesture to show which one was which. "Now you know us, how's about you give us an intro on your pals?"

It was the largest of the gargoyles that stood forward and answered, his wings folded around him as if they were a cape. "I am Goliath and this is my clan." He then extended a hand towards the other and introduced them one by one. "This is my second in command Brooklyn. Standing next to him is Broadway, his Rookery brother. This is Hudson my adviser and council. And this is my daughter Angela." Each bowed their heads as their names were mentioned. "You've already met Lexington and our watchdog, Bronx." Then he shifts his arm towards the humans "You already know David Xanatos and his family; these are our friends detectives Elisa Maza and Matt Bluestone."

With the introductions out of the way, Xanatos suggested that they all went inside to get better acquainted over a nice hot meal; to which Nosedive and Broadway cheered and call dibs on the kitchen at the same time. The enthusiastic teenage alien, after hearing that he had competition for the kitchen, charged like a bullet toward the castle, before the aqua colored gargoyle realized what had happened. Bronx followed the two in this playful game of chase while the others, though still a bit skeptical, went inside. At first they pretty much sat glancing at each other, no one had anything to say at such an awkward time.

"Umm," Lexington shifted in his spot to face Wildwing, "Sorry about Bronx… He really likes Nosedive and only wanted to say 'hello'…"

Wildwing could see he was rather nervous, "It's alright. No one got hurt. …Though I must admit I nearly jumped out of my feathers when Dive got pinned."

"You're lucky. I nearly had a heart attack." Duke added with a light chuckle, "That dog of yours' practically the size of a… oh what did Phil call it? …A horse?"

"Oh, he's really very playful." Stated Angela "Most gar-beast are and especially with children. However we do apologize if he frightened your duckling."

"Naw, Dive's pretty tough. So mush so I'd forget exactly how much when things like this happens." Stated the masked mallard, "Oh, and just so you know don't ever refer to him as a duckling when he's around."

As if on cue Nosedive appeared at the door. Both he and Broadway where carrying plates in either of their hands "And that my friend is the secret of a gourmet jumbo" Then stopping suddenly as if an after thought he took a hard glance at the group on the couch "Now why do I get the feeling someone used my name and 'duckling' in the same sentence?"

"Drake Ducain! He's turning into Grin!" exclaimed the grey mallard with an elbow nudge to Wildwing.

The white duck just rolled his eyes, "Just laying down the rule about that Dive."

"Oh, okay, cool." With a cheerier smile he set the plates down on the coffee table. It was full of huge Sloppy Joes, potato chips, sodas and what had to be the strangest looking submarine sandwich anyone has every seen. It looked like it consisted of everything from anchovies to zucchinis! And for some reason a bag of frozen peas, "Now then, since my teammates obviously won't chill-lax guess its up to me ta get the party going," He took a quick head count and handed the cold bag to Lexington for his shoulder, before locking his eyes with Brooklyn's. The sudden flash that had them looking like they froze over warn the gargoyle of a nasty temperament simmering just below the smile, "Okay now Mr. Happy, besides your 'oh so well mannered attitude' and 'brotherly nature'…" the tone pretty much told the beaked gargoyle that he hasn't forgot about their first encounter on the roof, "You look like the kinda guy that loves a good rock concert."

"Wha… That's right." Brooklyn could see that the duck was measuring him and was allowing a chance for redeeming some ground with him. The subject was one he knew and enjoyed very well, "I always go when one's playing. Especially if the group has a mean guitarist." There, that won him a couple of points.

"No kidding?" the blonde duck passed him a soda, "I love a good air guitar solo! Fact is I play one whenever I need a little me time."

As the night went on both sides spoke of hobbies until they where relax enough to talk about themselves, like Nosedive had been doing from the start. Both groups found they had a lot in common with each other. Separated form their homes by unfortunate events, lost of loved ones, a ruthless enemy bent on their destruction, betrayals and several deadly encounters, even allies both human and magical. It seemed strange, yet utterly comforting to know that there were others living lives similar their own.

"Alright I'm board," declared the blonde teen duck, "Hey, ya got any video games or movies around here?"

"We have the new 'Dog Fight' combat game with multi-player." Suggested Broadway.

Nosedive was on his feet in an instant, "Stars! Ya waited this long ta tell me?! Lets roll dudes! Move, move, move!"

Soon enough, the youths went off together to the game room and the adults where left to discuss a few things, both business and off topic. There was a clear understanding in secrecy on both accounts incase the Quarrymen tried anything again. Further more the ducks would see to it that their money-loving manager doesn't hear a word of this.

Also there came an understanding for the new friendship between Nosedive and Lexington and what was best for the two when it came to visiting days. Knowing his little brother as well as he did, Wildwing warned both the gargoyles and the Xanatoses that his brother has been know to twist words around so well he'd make it seem as if it was your idea to begin with and that he can be highly persistent if not persuasive. However, he was completely harmless unless push came to shove, other than that he was a typical carefree teenager. As for Lexington, he was pretty much the quiet on looker that enjoyed learning new things. However, he did had a habit of taking things apart just to see what made it work. That, and the fact that just because he was small didn't mean he was a pushover if he was ever provoked.

*****

_**Three Days Later**_

Soon enough the time had arrive for the Ducks to return home to Anaheim and their Pond. "Ooooh, I gonna miss ya little buddy!"

"I… can tell…" grunted Lex from under the alien's crushing hug, "May I… breath now… please?"

"Hey kid," Duke called from the door after saying his good-byes to Hudson. The two had enjoyed discussing sword techniques, "Stop suffocating the poor thing and move your tail-feathers already."

"It's been a pleasure meeting you and your clan, Goliath," Wildwing stated as the two of them held each other's forearm in the traditional gargoyle manner.

"Like-wise," stated the huge winged leader.

"Hey boobies!" at the sound of the Mighty Ducks' manager coming, the defenders of the night took off into hiding, "Times a wasting. Lets move before the traffic gets too thick."

With that the duck followed their lovable manager towards the elevator. Nosedive stop short of going inside to look back at the wall where he knew his new friend would be and waved his last goodbye. The night before Lex and Dive exchange e-mail addresses and street address so they could keep in touch. That and the blonde duck figure that after a few weeks they could talk about some ritual he called a 'sleepover' at one or the other's homes. To which he said about training the small gargoyle in the art of pulling pranks. Though Lex wasn't sure what kind of pranks, Dive did tell him that the only way for this form to work, is to not talk about it. As he returned the wave something told the little web-wing that being friends with this duck was going to be one very exciting adventure.

**The End**

Copyright ©2008Page 7


End file.
